What Do I Stand For
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Gabriella Toretto lives the life of a street racer, after watching her father die she promised she would never get behind the wheel. That is until he brother is arrested. She turns to the street life to block it out, to let it go. Who will save her? And who will destroy her? Premovie
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I am going to write another story. I enjoy writing sister stories, they make me happy. So that is what this one is. This is going to start right around the time that Dom's dad dies and he goes to jail. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think or what I should change or anything like that, I can take criticism let's just not get crazy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Gabriella Toretto walked into her father's garage just as the sun was about to set. This was her favorite time of the night, only she was allowed to be there with her father, they closed up together every night. She had the paper work in her hands as she walked over to the man bending over a car.

"You all set?" She asked with a smile. He leaned up looking at her as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I was hoping that would take you a while. I told Margo, I would have her car ready for her by tomorrow. We got kind of backed up today."

"How much longer?" Gabriella asked.

"Thirty minutes." He winked at her.

"It's not me who is going to be in trouble for being late. Mia probably already has dinner in the oven."

"Will you call for me?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "You are one of the world's greatest daughters did you know that?" He hugged her tightly. She smiled up at him.

"You say that every night."

"Cause it's the truth, now go call Mia, before we get a phone call."

"Don't work too long…" She replied walking away from him. She went into the office and began dialing the house phone. "Hey Mi, we are going to be a little late. Dads working on a car…thirty minutes….i know I told him. Okay, we will be right there." Gabriella hung up the phone and looked out into the garage. Her father had continued to work. That's what he did. He was a working man and loved what he did. He owned one of the largest garages in the Los Angeles area. Everyone brought their car to him. Why? He never screwed anyone over. Everyone was treated equal at his garage and he made sure everyone knew that too. Being only sixteen years old and the youngest, Gabriella just started working at the garage. Dom started when he was sixteen and Mia started when was too, but she now works at the diner.

"Ella, you ready?" Her father yelled causing her to jump out of her trance. She nodded her head putting the paper work in the drawer of the desk and walking out. She watched as her father turned all the lights off before walking over to her and shutting the door behind him.

"How mad is she?" He smiled.

"Hm…" Gabriella shrugged. "I guess you will find out when we get home."

"You know, I like to know things before they happen. So why don't you tell me…"

"Nope." She cut in climbing into the Dodge Charger before he could respond. She had a smile of her face when he climbed into the driver's side. "So Dom told me he would take me driving next week…"

"Why?"

"Because I am sixteen and I can get my license."

"Why do you need a license?"

"Oh I don't know, so I can drive places." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." He pointed his finger at her. "And I drive you everywhere."

"And I love you for that, but…"

"But what? There are no buts?"

She began to laugh as she tried to explain herself to him. "What if I need to go to the store because you broke your hip and you can't drive?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"No." She replied nodding her head contradicting what she told him.

"You better be happy we are home…" He eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"You need to be happy we are home, Mia has been waiting."

"Where is my son?"

"Probably off with Vince somewhere." She climbed out of the car and waited for him to get out. "Those two have been inseparable here lately. I think they have a bromance going on…"

"A what?" Dom appeared behind her picking her up in the air.

"What is a bromance?" Vince asked. Gabriella squirmed to get out of her brothers arm as she laughed. He let her down putting his arm around her as they walked towards the house.

"So you are taking my youngest _daughter _to go for her driving test next week?" Tony asked looking at his oldest. Dom looked down at Ella who turned away from him.

"Pops, she is sixteen." Dom explained. "It's about time you stop driving her everywhere, don't you think?"

"And why do you think that needs to happen?"

"There you are, dinner has been ready for thirty minutes now. Where have you been?" Mia swung the door open. Ella pointed up to her dad.

"His fault."

"Can we come inside please?" Mia asked before storming away.

"Traitor." Tony whispered following his family into the house. Gabriella giggled as she hurried into the kitchen. She kissed Mia on the cheek before walking over to the table and sitting down. Mia waited for the boys to get over there before bringing over the plates full of food. This was also a routine. Mia always cooked because she was good at it.

"Let's pray." Tony replied as everyone took each other's hand and bowed their heads. Gabriella smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. This wasn't much to most people but it was everything to her. She loved her family and wouldn't change a thing about them. It was moments like these she never took for granted.

* * *

"So now that everyone is here together, I have to tell you something." Tony started after everyone had been eating for a while. "I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore, but…"

"Oh gosh, this should be good." Gabriella set down her fork.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You always do this." She smiled.

"Do what?"

"Can we get on with the story please?" Dom asked glaring over at Ella who stuck her tongue out.

"Kenny Lender…"

"Oh come on really?" Dom yelled throwing his hands up.

"Can I finish?"

Ella began to laugh as Mia stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" Tony asked her.

"I know where this story is going and I will have no part in it." Mia grabbed his plate and moved over to the sink.

"Anyways, Lender called and asked for a race. Last one, I promise," He held his hands up. "Its ten grand for this race."

"When is this race supposed to happen?" Dom asked taking a bite of his food.

"This weekend."

"Of course it is." Dom sighed. "I need to look at the car."

"Ok go look at it." Tony told him.

"Where is this race?"

"Turners."

"Can I go?" Gabriella jumped in.

"Sure sweetheart, the whole family can. It can be like a sending off, my last race. You know one last shindig."

"Don't say shindig." Mia replied.

"What do you say?" Tony asked.

"You act as if we have a choice." Dom replied getting up from the table. He grabbed Gabriella's plate and placed them in the sink. "You do this, this is it. I mean it, no more races."

"No more after this." Tony nodded his head.

"Okay, I will look at the car tomorrow." Dom rubbed the top of his head. "I am going to bed. You!" He pointed at Ella. "Homework."

"I've already done it." She replied standing up. "I did it at the garage today."

Dom eyed her before nodding his head. "Mia you got any?" Tony asked.

"Dad…I'm not in school anymore." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah…well how about you show me what you are learning Ella."

"Sure." She smiled at him. She went into the living room grabbing her bag before bringing it back to the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning, it was spring break so there was no need to wake up early. It was also her day off from the garage. She leaned up throwing her legs over the side of the bed and stared out the window. It was sunny today. She smiled to herself as she walked to the door and looked out it. Everyone should have been gone but the house smelled of food. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was standing.

"What are you doing home?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist. He wasn't a huge man but he was bigger than her. Her arms barely fit around him.

"I thought I would come home for lunch. You decide to grace us with your presence?"

"It's spring break, I'm supposed to sleep in."

"It's one o'clock." Tony pointed to the clock.

"So?" She shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the refrigerator taking out a water.

Tony chuckled as he took two plates out and set them on the table. "You hungry?"

She nodded her head as she sat down.

"So you leave Dom in charge at the garage?"

"He is looking at the Charger, so I told him I would come and make lunch for everyone."

"Well that is nice of you."

"And ask if you could come in for a bit." He looked over at her. She bowed her head letting it hit the table.

"Why?" she groaned.

"There is a lot of paper work I need help with."

"You never do it yourself and you let it pile up…"

"Please?" He begged. He sat down giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it." She smiled.

"Purty please?"

She shook her head. "You are my favoriest daughter in the world."

"I better be." She mumbled before taking a bit of her sandwich. "And that's not even a word by the way."

"It is today." Tony replied putting the sandwich in his mouth. They ate in silence for a little bit until Gabriella found herself staring at him. 'What?" He finally asked.

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Race."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I use to do it a lot when I was younger. It's the adrenaline I think."

"Was ma okay with it?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Not one bit, but she never complained."

"I think Dom is racing."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I think so too. I knew it would happen sometime."

"Why doesn't Dom like this Lender person?" She took another bit of her sandwich.

"Lender is an…um…well…an arrogant son of a bitch," Tony chuckled. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't like to lose."

"And do you?"

"Well no." He laughed. "No one does. It's not about winning or losing Ella, it's about that time in the car that you have to yourself. If you ever learn anything about racing know this, it's not about the winning, though its good, it's about you and your car. Don't get cocky, that's when you will go into a wall. You feel it, become one with your car and you will win every time."

"So are you saying I get to race?"

"NO!" He yelled grabbing her plate from her. "Way to ruin the moment."

Gabriella began to laugh. "Go get ready. I am leaving here in fifteen minutes." She nodded her head as she took off running towards her room. "Ella…" He called after her. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." She smiled. He nodded his head at her.

"In case I don't say enough, I am so grateful to have you as my daughter."

"You don't say enough but I know daddy. And I love you."

"Go!" He pointed to the stairs as he shook his head at her. She laughed as she went running up the stairs passing pictures of her and her family.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabriella woke up to the sound of people hurrying around outside her room. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that morning. Everyone was always so crazy before her father would race. This was actually the first race she was allowed to go to. She was either too young or the crowd was the wrong crowd. She threw her legs over the bed and walked to the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Vince appeared in front of her. "You going to get ready any time soon?"

"When are you going home?" She asked walking past him.

"You don't like me staying here?"

"No." She walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She cut the shower on just as someone began banging on the door.

"Ella, hurry the hell up, we have got to go." Dom banged.

"I'm coming!" She yelled climbing in. She just needed a few minutes to shower, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Ella!" It was Mia.

"Jesus, can I shower please?" Ella yelled.

"Let's go!"

She cut the water off wrapping a towel around her body and throwing open the door. "Why didn't you get me up earlier?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders moving past her. "You have ten minutes."

Ella groaned as she slammed the door to her bedroom and walking to her closet. She began picking out the clothes to wear when she heard her door open. "I'm coming!" She yelled.

"No need to yell at me." It was Jesse.

"When did you get here?" Ella asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just a few minutes ago. Your dad said you were up here getting ready, figures you would be the last one getting ready for this."

"Everyone is making such a big deal about it."

"Ten grand is a big deal El,you will know one day."

"Well you better get out of here, Dom will flip if he comes in and I am in a towel." She laughed shoving him away from her. "I'll see you in a few." She watched him leave before dropping the towel on the floor and getting ready. She smoothed down the shirt she had put on before pulling her jeans up over her waist. She took one last look in the mirror before moving to the door. "I was about to come get you." Dom stood in front of her.

"I'm ready, let's go!" She moved passed him and down the stairs where everyone was waiting. "Let's go!" she yelled walking out the door. "I'm riding with dad."

"See she loves me." Tony elbowed Dom before moving over to the Charger. Dom chuckled shaking his head as he moved to his Toyota. Tony climbed into the driver's side looking over at Ella who was rubbing her hands on her pants.

"You nervous?" He asked. She stopped rubbing her hands and looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you?"

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Just promise me that you will be careful okay. The money doesn't matter, I just need you to be careful."

"You act like this is my first rodeo."

Gabriella just looked at him. "Okay, I promise."

**AN: Okay I am going to stop right here and have the race in the next chapter. Yall let me know what you think so far. I love the relationship between Ella and her father. But yall review and tell me! **


	2. Racing

Gabriella stepped out of the car as the sun hit her in the face. She smiled as Jesse and Vince walked over to her.

"You guys go up in the stand, I will up there in a bit." Dom told them.

"Good luck!" She wrapped her arms around her dad.

"You will be on my mind the whole time." He whispered to her.

"You better share that money with me." She replied poking him in the chest.

"Hm, we will see." He kissed her on top of the head before moving over to Mia. He kissed her and whispered in her ear causing her to smile before releasing her.

"Kick his ass uncle Tony." Vince replied before patting the man on the back.

"Yes sir." Tony saluted him.

"Okay, go up and get a seat." Dom told everyone. Gabriella gave her father one last hug and kiss before moving beside Jesse and following Vince towards the stand.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she noticed Mia was walking away.

"I've seen this hundreds of times, I am going to go to the food stand. You want anything?" Mia replied. Gabriella shook her head as she looked up at Vince. They walked up to the stands and took their seats.

"You think he is going to win this?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh he has it. Lender is dirty though, so it's going to be tough." Vince replied. "Let's have a little faith please."

"Oh I have faith." Gabriella smiled. She took a deep breath as she looked around at all the faces. There had to be over a hundred people there. She wondered who they were pulling for. She looked ahead as Dom moved the car into position before climbing out. She knew he was giving their father a pep talk, he looked so serious. Gabriella giggled as she looked over at Jesse.

"Don't be nervous, you are making me nervous." He replied.

"I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you shaking your leg." She looked down at her leg and stopped it with her hand. "Okay, maybe a little nervous. I have never been to one of these things."

"They are going to go around the track ten times, it's not like normal racing though. They both have NOs in their tanks. So at anytime they are allowed to use it. Your dad has never used his, that's how good he is."

Gabriella smiled. "He's got this Elle, just calm down."

"_Welcome to Turners race track. It's a good day for a race. Today we have Tony Toretto and Kenny Lender racing, this is how it goes. They have ten laps; the first to cross the line with the checkered flag will win. The prize….ten thousand dollars." _The crowd went crazy as the speaker announced over the loud system. She could hear the engines revving down at the starting line. Dom appeared beside her with a smile on his face.

"Come on daddy! Whooo!" Gabrielle yelled with her hands covering mouth.

"_Racers are you ready?"_ Engines revved. "_GO!"_ The cars were off. Gabriella grabbed a hold of Dom's arm as Tony was the first to lead.

"So next week, driving test?" Dom asked. "We will practice tonight and tomorrow, you will be good to go on Tuesday."

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "Yes." She whispered. She looked back to the track. Her father was still in the lead but Lender was closing in on him. "How fast is he going?"

"Probably one forty, they slow down around the turns. The Charger is a beast though…"

"Are you racing?"

There was silence. She went to say something but the race caught her attention. _"Looks like Lender is closing in on Toretto….ohhh!"_ The front end of Lenders car bumped into Tony's tail end. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the Charger begin to spin out of control.

"DADDY!" She screamed. The car hit the wall. Dom was the first out of his seat with the rest of the family behind him. Gabriella jerked her arm away from Vince as he tried to stop her. Just as her feet him the track the car blew up. It was engulfed in flames within minutes. "DADDY!" She screamed. She could hear more screaming behind her, she hadn't realized that she passed Dom who was now running after her. She was almost to the car when she felt arms wrap around her waist turning her body towards them and hiding her face. Tears were flowing down her face as she just stayed in that position. She wasn't fighting she wasn't doing anything. She could feel her body being carried away from the car as she stared straight ahead. The screaming was still happening, but it became distant as they continued to move away. Someone was soothing the back of her head as she felt herself being sat down in a seat.

"Ella…" the voice was distant. She wasn't there.

"What happened?" Mia screamed running over to the car. "Ella?"

"Get them out of here." Dom demanded. Gabriella felt the car move as she stared out the front of the window, the racetrack becoming a blur. She slowly closed her eyes leaning her head back.

"Ella…" The voice came again but she didn't move. She opened her eyes seeing they were at her house, but she didn't move from her spot in the car. She heard doors slam and open, but she didn't move a muscle. She felt her body being lifted out of the car.

"Is she okay?" It was Jesse.

"Jess, get the door." Vince was there. "Mia, you behind me girl?" Gabriella closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. She squeezed them shut trying to block out the memory. "Gabby, open your eyes baby. I need you to look at me." Vince had her face between his hands as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Where's my dad?" Her voice was whisper. He sat down next to her bringing her into his lap.

"He got out, I know he did. He got out of the car." Mia was pacing back and forth.

"Mia…" Vince started.

"No!" She yelled. "He got out. Ya'll just didn't see it because you were running."

"Mia sit down." Vince demanded. Gabriella's body began to shake as she felt a blanket being laid over her. She squeezed tight to Vince as if he was the only thing she had left to hold onto in this world. She never closed her eyes, she just laid there staring as everyone around her slowly disappeared.

* * *

The day turned into night as Gabriella and Vince stayed on the couch. She never moved until the door opened. It wasn't a happy entrance, not an entrance that made you stand up and smile. It was an entrance that the whole family was dreading. Dom shuffled in, he looked exhausted. His face was stained and red, his hands were by his side as he slowly walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Mia was the first to jump up.

"Um…" He sighed as he rubbed his hand over the top of his head. "I don't...he was just…" He stopped and looked down at his baby sister who was still in Vince's arms.

"Dom sit down and take a deep breath." Mia told him grabbing his arms moving him over to the couch. He put his face his hands. "Dom…" Mia whispered.

"He's gone." A sob escaped his mouth as he wiped his face with his hands. "He didn't make it." He revealed his face to his family, shaking his head. "There was nothing I could do."

Mia's leg gave out on her as she fell down to the floor. Tears streamed down Dom's face as he looked over at Gabriella who hadn't moved.

"Are you sure?" Mia whispered. "He could have gotten out Dom, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Dom replied. "Elle…"

"I want to see him." Mia jumped to her feet. "I want to see him right now."

"Mia…" Dom sighed. "You can't see him, they aren't letting anyone see him."

"Why not? He is my father, I have every right to see him."

"Mia, please." He begged. "Elle?"

"She hasn't spoken or moved since we got here." Vince responded.

"Gabriella, I need you to look at me." Dom moved over to her kneeling down in front of her face. The door swung open to Letty running into the room.

"What happened?" She yelled trying to catch her breath. Mia was the first in the girl's arms. Letty wrapped her arms around her and stared down at Dom who was moving a piece of Gabriella's hair out of her face. "Mia, what is going on?"

"He's gone." She sobbed. "He was just there and now he's not."

Gabriella shoved Dom's hand out of the way and leaned up from Vince. She wiped her face with her hand before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Gabriella?" Dom moved but Vince stopped him. She didn't turn back she just continued to walk out the door and down the street. Her father's garage was only ten minutes down the road, so she decided to walk there. She had a blank stare on her face as she tried to control her breathing. Her heart was becoming heavy as she finally made it to the driveway of the garage. She leaned over catching her breath before moving to the door. She looked around making sure no one was around before lifting up the pot pulling the key out from underneath. She unlocked the door and walked, letting the familiar smell hit her in the face. She wiped her face of the tears that had fallen down. Everything was the way they had left it the night before. She closed her eyes then opened them again, picturing everyone there. Her father working on a car, Mia and her in the office working on paper work. Letty messing around with Dom, Jesse trying his best to detail as much as he could with an old computer. Vince sitting on the couch eating. They were all there, together, as a family. Her family was now broken. A feeling of anger overtook her as she picked up the wrench her hand was on and throwing it across the room. She stormed over to the toolbox pushing it over causing everything to fall out onto the floor. She screamed as she shoved everything off the table in front of her. Sobs escaped her mouth as felt arms wrap around her body.

"Stop it Ella, stop it." Dom whispered in her ear bringing her down to the floor. Sobs of a child who just lost her father left her mouth. She couldn't breathe as her chest was jumping up and down. The shear pain was shooting through her entire body as Dom tightened his grip on her. "He's gone baby, he's gone."

"Noo!" She screamed. "DADDY!" Her body shook against his as she tried fighting to get away. She dug her nails in his arm bringing blood to the surface. She threw her head back against his chest but he remained still, he remained holding on to her tightly not once releasing not even just a little bit. "He was screaming Dom, he was screaming so loud." She sobbed bowing her head.

"He wasn't screaming baby…"

"I can't do this—I don't know how." She covered her face with hands as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Gabriella I need you to look at me, I need you to understand something. I am right here okay, we are all here together. We are going to get through this together, as a family."

"Dom…" She cried. "He was my best friend.

He kissed her softly on the side of the head. "He was mine too, he was mine too."

* * *

"How do people do it Dom? How do they get through this?" Dom's arm was around the girls shoulders as they slowly made their way back home.

"I don't think they do, I just think with time it just becomes easier."

"What are we going to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Gab, I guess just take it one day at a time."

"He wasn't screaming was he?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"No…he wasn't." He had so much sorrow in his eyes. "I thought I heard it too. it was us Gab, it was us who was screaming. The wall….it killed him instantly. He didn't feel anything."

"You promise?" She whispered. Her lips parted as she tried to control the tears but they escaped against her will.

"I promise." He brought her into his arms hugging her tightly. "We are going to close down the garage for a little bit Gab, I think it would be best for all us. Too many emotions are running high right now…and you kind of destroyed the place."

She let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth. "You listen to me, okay. You listening?" She nodded her head at him. "It is _okay_ to smile, to laugh, to do things as normal but that is life Gabriella and our father would have wanted us to live our lives to the fullest, to keep his memory alive, and to never, never give up. No matter how hard it gets, you live for him. Do you hear me?"

She nodded her head at him again. "Its hard right now…

"Dom, its okay to feel sad too." She whispered to him. He bowed his head quickly turning away from her. He had his hand up to his face, she knew he was crying. He never let anyone see him upset. "You don't have to be tough all the time Dom, its okay to let go."

He turned around jerking her towards him and wrapping his arms around her body. She felt her shirt instantly become soaked from his tears. She felt his body tremble as she was the one to hold _him _now. She closed her eyes and imagined just for that moment, everything was going to be okay.

**AN: Super sad chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know! REVIEW!**


	3. Coping

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today not to mourn the loss of Tony Toretto, but to celebrate his life. I have never met a man like him, he was a humble man. More humble than anyone I know. He would literally give the shirt off his back for someone who needed it…."

Gabriella looked around the room at all the people gathered into the church for the father's funeral. She looked down at the hand she was holding, it was trembling. She gave it a squeeze before looking up at the girl she called her sister. Tears were streaming down Mia's face as she gave a soft smile. It had been three days since she watched her father die at the race track. It was also Tuesday, the day Dom was supposed to take her driving for her license.

"Ella, you ready to go?" Dom asked. Gabriella's head shot up as she looked around. The funeral was over, only they were left standing there.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I'm ready." He grabbed her hand in his and led her towards the car that was waiting for them.

"So I know today we were supposed…"

"No." She stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to."

"Elle…"

"I said no Dom, I don't want to anymore."

He nodded her head. "Let's just get through today okay, its rough on all of us."

"Can we go home now?"

He nodded his head at her before letting go of her hand. She walked away from him walking straight into Mia's arms.

"Come on, let's go home." She whispered.

"I don't want to drive Mia, I don't want to do it anymore."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Gab, okay."

Mia looked over at Dom who nodded his head at her. He understood, he didn't want to drive anymore either. He sighed as he climbed into the car behind Mia and shut it behind him.

"Let's go." He replied looking outside. "Aunt Helen is at the house right now, so be prepared to have everything rearranged when we get home."

"Are you hungry?" Mia turned her attention to Gabriella who was playing with her hair.

"No." She didn't even look up.

"Ella, you haven't eaten since Saturday." Mia looked over at Dom for help.

"Ella, your sister is talking to you." His voice was firm.

"I'm not hungry." Gabriella replied. "I don't eat when I'm not hungry."

"The school called, they said that you can take as much time as you need for this, you don't have to rush back…"

"I'll go back on Thursday." She cut in.

"Gab, you don't…"

"Its settled, I don't want to get behind on my school work."

The car was silent. No one spoke to each other until they arrived back at the house. There were already cars lined in the driveway. "Things are going to get back to normal, we just have to get through this week…" Dom started.

"Things are not going to be normal again Dom, so stop saying it." Gabriella got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and running up the steps. Vince opened the door just as she came up.

"Whoa, hold on. You okay?"

"I just wanted to get inside." Gabriella replied pulling away from him. "I am going to go upstairs."

"There is a ton of food here, are you not hungry?"

"No." She moved passed him and up the stairs.

"Yo, what is going on with her?" Vince asked as Mia and Dom walked through the door. Gabriella stopped at the top of the stairs and listened.

"She hasn't eaten Dom, I have been watching her. She doesn't touch her food or anything, there is something seriously wrong." Mia stated.

"I can bring her some food up, maybe she just doesn't want to talk to anyone." Vince chimed in.

"She doesn't want you taking her driving anymore either." Mia shook her head walking away.

"I'm losing her Vince, I can feel it."

"You guys just lost your dad, give it some time."

Gabriella shook her head as she continued towards her room. She shut the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow letting out a painful scream as the tears flowed down her face. She couldn't take anymore. She couldn't pretend anymore that she was okay, she wasn't. Her father was dead. How was she supposed to get past that? How was she supposed to be okay with it? There weren't going to be anymore closing the garage together, or doing homework together. He wasn't going to whisper in her ear anymore that she was his favorite daughter. There was a soft tap on her door. She quickly straightened up as the door slowly opened.

"Gab?" Jesse poked his head in. She bowed her head at him. "Are you okay?" He came into the room shutting the door behind him. She shook her head. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know that, but if you will at least try. Just try for me."

"How do I do this Jesse? How am I am supposed to get past this?"

He shook his head. "I lost my mom when I was five and my father is in prison. I don't know Ella, I don't know how to get over it this at all but I do know that I am right here. Your brother, Vince…Mia we are all right here with you. Feeling the same way."

"He was my best friend." She sobbed covering her face with her hands. He sat the food down on her dresser before climbing onto the bed and embracing her in his arms. Was it ever going to go away?

* * *

The day slowly turned into night and Gabriella could hear the house dying down. She never left her room that day, but she did eat. It wasn't much, but she ate little bites of what Jesse had brought her. She laid in her bed looking out the window into dark night. The sky was lit up with stars.

"_Elle, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Tony Toretto walked up behind his daughter who was lying in the grass staring up at the sky._

"_I couldn't sleep."_

"_So you came outside to lie in the grass?"_

"_Its peaceful."_

"_Mind if I join you?"_

_Gabriella shook her head as she watched her father lie down next to her. "Your mother use to do this a lot when we were kids. She would come out here and sit for hours and just stare up at the sky."_

"_Do you miss her?"_

"_Every day that I breathe."_

"_Am I like her?"_

"_Oh so much like her, it's crazy. There are simple things that you do, she use to do the same way. It's amazing watching you Ella, you are exactly like her."_

"_It's not fair…"_

"_Life isn't fair Ella, you shouldn't say that. Life isn't going to stop for you, it's not fair like that. But I will tell you this no matter what happens, the sky is always there. Those stars are always there. That's where your mother is, and that is where I will be one day too..."_

"_Daddy don't talk…"_

"_No, you know it's going to happen but I want you to know that you look up at that sky and that's where I will be…forever…watching over you."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to live forever." She leaned up wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing tight._

Gabriella wiped her face from the tears as she turned over and looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. She sighed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the hallway. The house was silent and dark. She slowly walked over to Dom's door. She wanted to knock but decided against it and opened it. She could hear him snoring as she walked over to him. "Dom…" She whispered. He didn't move. "Dominic!" she whispered louder. His head shot up opening his eyes at her.

"Elle? Are you okay?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

He sighed as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, opening the blanket for her to climb in. She gave a soft smile as she got underneath them. He brought them down around her and wrapped his arm over her body. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm okay Dom, I promise."

He nodded his head to her, tightening his squeeze letting her know he understood. "Go to sleep baby, I will see you in the morning."

There was a soft tap on the door causing Gabriella to sit up. The door opened and in walked Mia. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked causing Dom to laugh.

"Come on!" He yelled throwing the covers off of him and Gabriella, who was smiling too. He scooted closer to her as Mia climbed into the bed. "Can we go to sleep now?" He yelled. Gabriella giggled as she squirmed under the blanket.

* * *

Gabriella straightened her backpack on her back as she looked around the corridors in the school. She felt like everyone was staring at her. She needed to do this, she couldn't go back home. She argued until she was blue in the face with Dom that morning to let her go, so she had to stay.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" Her long time friend Brianna walked up to her.

"I couldn't be in that house anymore."

"It's good to see you."

"I'm going to go to class. I'll see you at lunch." Gabriella didn't want for her friend's response. She just walked away. She walked down the hallway looking straight ahead noticing a few people stopping and staring. It didn't bother her, she just wanted to make it through the day.

"Gabriella…" someone touched her arm. She slowly turned around.

"Hey." She whispered. He grabbed her arm bringing her into his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Johnny, I can't be in that house anymore. Everything reminds me of him."

He nodded his head. "I understand. I meant to come by…"

"You didn't have to."

"Let's skip first period, let's go take a walk or something." He pulled on her arm. She hesitated before nodding her head at him. He removed her backpack then grabbed her hand. They walked towards the doors together.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" Brianna asked.

"I'll see you at lunch Bri, don't tell okay." Gabriella turned around. Johnny gave her hand a tight squeeze before pulling her through the double doors. He helped her climb up the bleachers before sitting down next to her.

"Dom was supposed to take me to get my license on Tuesday."

"You didn't go."

"I can't do it. Every time I get into a car, all I can see is my father burning to death in his."

"It was an accident Gab, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"He's dead Johnny, my father is dead."

"Listen, this weekend come out with me. I know that you are dying to get out of the house, so come out with me and let's just have some fun. It's nothing crazy. Just a get together with some friends and our cars." He smiled down at her.

She nodded her head with a slight smile on her face. "Good." He leaned over kissing her on top of the head. "Just sit here with me, we don't have to talk."

"Thank you." She whispered.

**AN: Yes that is Tran, and yes she is going to a race. This next chapter is going to be the racing scene. Yall let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	4. Downfall

**AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It means so much! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! **

Gabriella slowly made her way downstairs, she had her book bag in her hand. She needed to finish her homework from earlier that day but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked around the room, it was empty. Everyone was out of the house. She sighed as she moved into the kitchen setting her stuff on top of the table. The week was slowly coming to an end and she was beginning to regret telling Johnny she would hang out with him Friday night, but she knew she couldn't stay in this house any longer. She sat down at the table pulling out her books and setting them all aside. She opened her algebra book and just stared at it.

"_You going to teach me this stuff right?" Tony sat down with a laugh._

"_You are the one who is supposed to be teaching me." Gabriella smiled._

"_You only learn by teaching it yourself Gab, just walk me through it. I'm sure I can follow."_

Gabriella smiled to herself as she wiped her face from the tears that fell down. She wrote her name on the paper and stopped. She didn't want to do this anymore. She heard the door open as she lifted her head to see Dom walking in with a paper in his hands.

"Ella…you want to explain this to me?" He showed her the paper. "You begged and begged to let you go to school and you skip it anyways…"

"It was just first period Dom, I didn't skip the whole day." She sighed putting the pen down.

"Who did you skip with? Brianna?"

"Johnny Tran."

Dom let the paper fall beside him. "What?"

"I got overwhelmed by everyone looking at me, he offered and I said yes. We just sat out at the soccer field until the bell rang."

"Since when do you and Johnny Tran hang out?"

"We've been friends for a long time now Dom." She was exhausted. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"I don't want you seeing him."

"Okay." She whispered.

"How about you don't go to school tomorrow? It's too soon."

"Every day is going to be too soon Dom." She closed her book closed. She could feel her heart become heavy as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"You are throwing yourself back in to your life Ella…"

"No I am not."

"Then why are you so adamant about going back to school?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" She screamed shooting up from the chair. "Do you not understand? I can't be in this house any longer, I can't go into any room without having this overwhelming feeling. I want it to go away. I was it to disappear. Pretend like it never happened, but it did happen. It did, I saw it. You saw it. Every time I close my eyes Dom, I see that car on fire and my father inside it. School is the only place that it goes away. Please don't take that away from me, please don't make me stay here. It hurts too bad Dom, it hurts…" She sobbed sitting back down in the chair. She covered her face with her hands as she slowly walked over to her. He picked her up his arms sitting back down in the chair kissing her softly on the side of the head.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." He rubbed the back of her head rocking back and forth. They sat there for a moment before he spoke again. "Gab?...Do you need to see someone? Do I need to take you to talk to someone?"

Gabriella lifted herself off of him. "Our father just died Dom…"

"I know that, you just have been really distant and I just think that if you talk to someone about it…you…Gob I feel like I am slowly losing you and I can't have that happen. I can't lose you too."

"You aren't losing me Dom, I am right here."

He bowed his head. "Listen to me…" She lifted his head. "Give me some time Dom, just give me some time, and I will be okay. I was only five when you guys lost mom, this is hard okay. Real hard, but I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dom…" Letty walked into the kitchen. "There is a phone call for you."

"Who is it?" Dom didn't take his eyes off of Gabriella.

"The insurance company."

* * *

"Dom," Mia came walking into the living room. She dropped her purse on the ground before going over to the couch. Gabriella was already sitting down when she walked over. "What's going on?"

"The insurance company called a few minutes ago." Dom explained. "They called about dad's will."

"He had a will?" Mia asked sitting down.

"Yeah, there is roughly five hundred thousand dollars in it."

Mia began to cough. "When did he do this?"

"I guess after mom died, but it's ours. We can do what we want with it."

"What do you want to do?" Mia asked.

"Split it, right down the middle three ways…"

"I don't want any." Gabriella jumped in. "You guys do what you want, but I don't want it."

"Gab…" Mia started.

"Leave it alone Mia," She stood up. "I have homework to do. I will be upstairs doing it."

"You know your homework is be done down here." Mia exclaimed.

"Well things are different now Mia, I am doing it upstairs." Gabriella raised her voice. Mia went to say something but Dom put his hand on her leg.

"Go ahead Gab, let us know if you need any help."

"Dom…" Mia whispered.

"Let her go."

Gabriella sighed as she moved to the stairs. "I was invited out tomorrow night, I would like to go. It's just some friends hanging out."

"We will talk about it." Dom replied softly. "Just finish your homework."

Gabriella didn't respond instead she turned away and walked up the stairs. She knew they were talking about her, so she stopped and sat down.

"Will you get Jesse for me?" Dom asked. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Dom, what are we going to do…"

"Just go get Jesse, tell him I need to ask him something."

It was silent so she knew Mia had disappeared. "What's up?" Jesse asked.

"I need your help." Dom replied. "It's Ella…"

"Is she okay?"

There was silence. "Will you keep an eye on her for me? She says she is okay, I don't believe it. I just need you there for her okay."

"Sure Dom, anything you need."

"Mia let's get dinner ready. I am going to go out back for a little bit."

Gabriella sighed as she stood up on the stairs and walked over to her room. She looked down the hall at her father's door, it had been shut since the day he died. She didn't think anyone had been in there. She slammed her hand on the door opening it. "Oh God please help me." She begged throwing herself on the bed.

* * *

"Ella." Gabriella could feel her leg moving. "Ella, wake up."

"What?" She groaned throwing the blanket back over her head.

"You are going to be late for school."

"Go away!" She yelled.

"You have five minutes, and then I am coming in here with a bucket of water."

"Dom!" She yelled at him.

"You are the one who wanted to go back to school, so get your butt up and let's go!"

Gabriella groaned throwing the blanket off of her head. She threw her legs over the side before rubbing her face with her hands. She was tired. She had been tired for a week now. She moved over to her closet grabbing clothes before going out into the hall.

"Hey!" Dom stopped her. "I thought about it last night, you can hang out with your friends tonight. Just don't do anything stupid and keep your phone on you the whole time."

Gabriella gave a soft smile. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded his head at her.

"Five minutes!" He turned and walked away.

"Thanks for the talk Dom, it was awesome!" She yelled after him shaking her head. She took a deep breath, he was going to be pissed when he found out the person she was hanging out with was the very person he told her to stay away from. She shook her head of the thought as she closed the door behind her and cutting on the shower.

* * *

_Gabriella being eight years old decided she wanted to learn how to ride a bicycle and she wanted her father to be the one to teach her. She skipped outside in her new sunflower dress with her sandals on waiting for her father to come behind her with the bike. _

"_Okay, so we are really going to do this?" Tony asked bringing the bike to a stop._

"_Yes." Gabriella smiled._

"_In a dress?" _

_She laughed. "Yes."_

"_Alrighty then. Come over here and climb on. The first thing to learn is balance."_

"_Don't let go."_

"_I'm not, I am right here. Just throw your legs over the side and sit on the seat." She did as she was told. "Okay, so the key to balancing is to look straight ahead. Don't look down, look ahead of you and try to keep the bike balanced."_

"_Don't let go!" She yelled. He quickly put his hands back on the bike._

"_I got you, I got you." He laughed. "Now, I am going to let go just a little bit. You can do this I know you can."_

"_No!" She screamed._

"_Ella, I need you to trust me."_

_She took a deep breath. "Okay, I trust you." He slowly let go of the bike. She wobbled a little bit but kept the bike upright. "I did it!" She squealed! He quickly caught her as the bike fell to the side. She laughed as he put her down on the ground._

"_I knew you could do it!" He replied kissing her on the head. "Are you ready to learn to ride it now?"_

_She nodded her head at him. "I'm ready daddy."_

"ELLA!" Someone screamed causing her to knock the shampoo bottle into the tub. She put her hand to her chest. She didn't know she had gone into a daze. She put her hand up to her face, she was hot and it was wet from tears. She quickly put her face under the water washing it away. She took a deep breath as she continued to wash herself. She put herself together before she walked outside to confront everyone. She knew they were all up, it was the day the garage was opening back up. She felt like she was going to throw up just thinking about it.

"It's about time." Mia moved past her.

"Bite me!" Gabriella snapped moving down the stairs. She grabbed her bag of the wall and walked out the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't care, she just wanted to get to school and get the day over with. She moved along the side of the road just as Jesse's white Jetta pulled up next to her.

"So you walk now?" He asked with the window rolled down.

"I didn't want to be late." She lied. He laughed knowing that was a poor excuse.

"Climb in, I will take you."

"Don't you need to be at the garage?"

"They will survive without me for a few minutes."

She nodded her head at him as she walked over to the car and climbing in. He waited for her to put on her seatbelt before driving away.

"So Johnny Tran huh?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Dom doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Jesse began to laugh. "He is just worried about you El, he didn't do it on purpose."

"We are just friends."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know, I was just invited out." She stared straight ahead.

"Who with?"

"Am I being interrogated everywhere I go now?" She looked over at him. He didn't respond. "I heard Dom tell you to keep an eye on me, you can do that but I will not have someone ask me what I am doing and where I am going twenty four seven," They pulled up the school. "I am fine Jesse. Yall need to stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that when you are lashing out at me like this."

"I'll see you later Jess, I will get a ride home." She opened the door climbing out then slamming it behind her. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder as she stormed into the school.

"Hey you," Johnny appeared beside her. "How are you today?"

"Annoyed. I got in trouble for skipping yesterday."

"My bad." He smiled. "How much trouble?"

"Just a lecture."

"We are still on for tonight right?"

She nodded her head at him. "Good." He smiled. Before she knew it he leaned in and was kissing her. She just stood there letting it register in her head what was happening. She cleared her throat as he pulled away from her. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yep." She smiled. She adjusted her book bag again as it fell off of her shoulder. She was in shock. Did that just happen? Did he really just kiss her? She felt like everyone was staring at her again. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She moved aside as the bell rang, everyone scattered to make it to class on time. She leaned her head against the lockers taking in a breath.

"Ella, are you okay?" Brianna walked up beside her. "You look like you are going to pass out."

"Johnny Tran just kissed me." She blurted out.

Brianna began to laugh. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Gabriella closed her eyes as laughter came out of the mouth. She didn't know she could do that anymore. She didn't know that it was still in her. Happiness. Where did that come from?

* * *

The day slowly turned into night. Gabriella was ready to be out of the house for the night and spending time with Johnny. She smiled to herself as she fixed her hair one last time in the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey." Mia replied softly walking in. Gabriella looked at her in the mirror but didn't respond. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"I don't know, I think we are just hanging out somewhere. I didn't ask. Where is Dom? I'm surprised he isn't here interrogating my every move."

"He's worried Ella, he's really worried about you."

"Where is he?"

"He and Vince went to the hardware store to get a few tools."

"How was the reopening today?"

"Packed, there were people lined up."

Gabriella gave a soft smile. "People did love him didn't they?"

Mia nodded her head. "I know you are going off with Johnny Tran, just be careful please."

"You going to tell?"

"No." Mia shook her head. "You have good judgment El, just use it."

"Thank you." She whispered rushing over to her wrapping her arms around her sisters neck. Her cell phone began to go off on the bed. "It's probably him, I will see you later on tonight."

"Be careful please."

"I will Mia. Tell Dom, I love him…hello." She answered the phone. "Yeah, I am ready…ok I will be downstairs….bye." She smiled to herself as she took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. She could hear his engine pull up before she ever saw his car. That was something she loved, the sound of engines. She smiled and waved as he rolled his window down.

"Wow, you look amazing." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you." She climbed into the passenger seat. He leaned over rubbing his hand gently down her face before bringing her towards him and kissing her lightly on the lips. Her lips formed a smile as he pulled away from her. "Hi." He whispered. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she turned away from him blushing. He put the car in reverse before putting his hand back in her lap.

"So what are we doing?"

"Racing."

So this was what the race scene looked like. There were people everywhere, there were cars everywhere too. Nice cars. Supped up cars. "Wow!" She exclaimed as the Honda came to a stop.

"Nice isn't it?"

"You racing tonight?"

"I was going to, but I know that you probably wouldn't want to…"

"It's fine Johnny…"

"Are you sure?"

"I am going to be fine. Just be careful."

"I just don't want you think that I brought you here then I am leaving you."

"I don't think that at all."

"How about you ride with me?" He smiled at her.

She was silent. "Johnny…" She whispered.

"I will not let anything happen to you. You can just feel how it rides."

She nodded her head at him. "Really?"

"Just…" She let out a breath. "I am really scared."

"Don't be, I am right here." He kissed her hand. She smiled at him as he released her and climbed out rushing over to her side of the car and opening the door for her. He helped her up before putting his arm around. The music was blaring loud causing her to block out her thoughts, girls were everywhere. She felt very dressed down as she looked around her. People were staring at her as she walked past them. "Forget them, you are the most beautiful girl here tonight."

"My man!" A guy came over slapping Johnny on the shoulder. "And who do we have here?" He looked over at Gabriella, pushing Johnny aside. He reached for her hand bringing to his lips. "And you are?"

"Gabriella." She replied with a smile.

"Jake. Its really nice to meet you Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay, that's enough. You can walk away now." Johnny laughed moving Jake to the side. "This is my best friend Jake Hou. He thinks he is a ladies man."

"Oh I _know_ I am. You racing tonight?"

Johnny looked over at Gabriella. "Of course he is." She chimed in.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Charming." Gabriella smiled through her teeth as Johnny gave her an apologetic look.

"He's…different." He grabbed her hand in his. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. Her phone began to ring in her pocket but she chose to ignore it. She shook her head of the thought and moved along with Johnny and his friends. The races were starting and she got a front row seat.

* * *

Her hands were shaking, she was beginning to sweat as she held onto the door handle not wanting to let it go. She had an argument with herself the whole time she sat in the passenger seat waiting for the race to start but now that it was over she couldn't breathe. Johnny had won, she could hear him talking to her in the driver's side but she was trying to learn to breathe again. She was trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Her cell phone began to go off in her lap but she couldn't bring herself to answer it. She Johnny's hand on hers. "Gabriella…" His voice was coming in. "Answer me." The car swarmed with people but he didn't notice. She didn't move. "Gabby!" Her head turned towards him as he grabbed her face in his hands. "Talk to me please."

"Did you win?" She whispered. He began to laugh bringing her face to his.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good job." She breathed in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. My phone has been ringing."

"I will take you home."

"You need to celebrate, I'll get Jesse to pick me up." Her phone began to go off again. "Go, I will be fine." She opened the phone. "Mia…what?" Johnny stopped from getting out of the car. "WHAT?" she screamed into the phone. "Take me home, take me home!" She begged as the tears fell down her face.

**AN: AHHHH! So first off, I love Johnny even though he is douche and I always felt like he was a good guy before all that crap he got caught up in. Second, the next chapter is going to explain the race a little more and then what happened at home as well. I think most of you might already know what happens, but it is going to go into more detail. Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	5. Torn Apart

**AN:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me! I know its been sad but I will get better I promise! Here is another one for you.**

Gabriella didn't even remember the drive home, it was a blur as Johnny sped through traffic trying to get her back to he

r house. Her hands were shaking as she stared up at the place she called home.

"Do you want me to go up there with you?" Johnny asked rubbing her leg. She looked over at him, her eyes glazed over. She was in shock. "Gabriella?"

"Ella!" Vince was at the door in an instant swinging it open. He jumped in taking her seatbelt off and pulling her out of the car.

"Is there anything I can do?" Johnny asked.

"She will call you, we just need to get to the station." He put Gabriella down on the ground and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me, Gab. Look at me."

"What happened?" She asked as the tears fell down her face. She looked up just as the rain began to fall but she just stood there. Vince jerked her in his arms as they began to get wet. Neither one seemed to care.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick."

"I want to go to him Vince." She jerked away. "I want to go to him now."

"You can't come Gab, it's not right for you to be out this late."

"He is my brother!" She yelled. It felt like as much as she yelled he couldn't hear her. Her heart was beating so loud that it was clouding her mind. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. "You tell me what happened Vince, you tell me right now….everything was fine wasn't it? He was fine."

"It was all so fast Gab, it just happened before I could react, Dom was already hitting him."

"Hitting who?"

"Kenny Linder."

Gabriella dropped everything to the ground. She felt her knees give out on her as Vince dove to catch her. She was in his arms when she opened her eyes back up, the light shining from the living room was in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked as Gabriella sat up. She didn't even remember passing out.

"Get some towels Jess…"

"I got the money." Mia came running into the living room. Gabriella looked up at her, her family was falling apart. "Ella…" She whispered.

"Can we get him out?" Gabriella asked. No one spoke. She bowed her head.

"Gab, his bail is set at three hundred thousand dollars. We can get that, but he might be doing some time." Vince explained.

"Why?" She wiped her face from the tears.

Vince looked up at Mia. "Just tell me, don't lie to me." Her voice was hoarse.

"He beat Linder with a wrench, he almost killed him." Vince rubbed the side of her head. "They arrested him at the store today…"

"When can we go get him?"

"In the morning. They are closed right now; we will all go in the morning."

"I don't want her going." Mia finally spoke.

"You okay Gab?" Jesse asked.

"It's really cold." She whispered. She looked down at her shaking hands as he sat down next to her wrapping the towel tighter around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. The tears streamed down her face.

"We are going to get through this like we always do." Vince replied. "We are going to get him out, then wait for his court date."

"This is all just a dream right?" Gabriella leaned up. "Please just tell me that this is just some bad dream."

"I wish it was Gab, I really wish it was." Vince whispered. Jesse pulled her back over to him as they all sat in the living in silence.

* * *

_"You sure you are okay?" Johnny asked her for the seventh time as she sat in the car patting her hand on her leg. She was nervous, very nervous. Almost scared to death. She felt the car start as it rumbled underneath her. She clenched her hands to the seat as she looked over at him. She was trying to tell herself to breath but it wasn't working. "You really aren't convincing me this is the right thing to do."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him. "Relax please, I am not going to let anything happen to you."_

_"I'm just...nervous."_

_"El, if you don't want to do this we can walk away."_

_She shook her head quickly. "I'm fine." She gasped. She gave a forced smile at him. Two girls stood at the opposite end of each other. "Wow." Was all she could reply as Johnny let out a laugh. The flag came down. She tightened her grip as the car shot forward. She closed her eyes, it's almost over. It's almost over. She could feel the speed get up but she refused to look. Her hands were aching as she held her grip. She arched her back, waiting for the wreck…and explosion but it never came. The car stopped. She was waiting for her mind to catch back up to her but it was taking its time as she heard Johnny talking to her. She felt like she was going to throw up._

* * *

Gabriella stood outside the next morning, the sun was hitting her in the face. It wasn't quite seven thirty but the air was hot, the sun was hot. She looked down at the street as the cars were passing by. It was a normal day for most people but that day, no that day was the day she had to go get her brother out of jail for almost beating a guy to death. She took a deep breath as she heard voices behind her.

"She's fine Mia." Vince replied. Then it was quiet. "Ella, let's go."

She turned around towards him crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone was riding together, they were going to get Dom. She had this plan, a plan to run away. Yeah…they would run away from everything and never look back. "When we get here, El I need you to stay in the car. I don't want you going in here."

"He is coming home with us right? He is going to get out?" Gabriella asked.

"He is going to get out today Gab…" Vince looked back at her in his mirror.

"But?"

No one spoke. Gabriella nodded her head as she leaned it against the window staring out. The car pulled up to the police station. It was huge, cops were everywhere.

"I'll stay with Gabby." Jesse replied. "Just so you don't have to be alone."

"Did you get the money?" Gabriella asked.

"We have everything we need Gab, just calm down. We will be back in a few minutes." Vince assured her. "Just sit tight."

She nodded her head as she began to bite her finger nails. "Just tell me Jess, I know they are keeping me in the dark. How bad is it? Am I going to see my brother again?"

Jesse sighed as he looked at the window. He refused to look at her. "Your brother is going to jail Gab. He almost killed a man, this is just going to be temporary until his court date, which is in two days."

"Why? Why so soon?"

"He's a felon now Gab, this isn't going to end well."

"How did it come to this Jess? How does this happen? Our father just died…"

"He was just so angry."

Gabriella leaned her head against the seat in front of her and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk anymore. Her cell phone began to go off in her lap as she looked down at it. "Johnny?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

"Dom's going to be pissed when he finds out you were hanging out with him last night."

"I don't care Jess, I really don't care."

"Do you like him?"

"Jesse?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes…I do." Gabriella looked over him but he refused to look at her. "Jess…"

"Dom's here!" Jesse raised his voice. Gabriella's head shot towards where her sister, Dom, and Vince were walking. His shirt was bloody, and his hand was wrapped up in bandages. She went to get out of the car but Vince shoved her back in then climbing in next to her.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going home." Dom replied putting the car in reverse. No one spoke on the way home. It was silent the entire drive. Maybe everyone was afraid to speak or they just didn't know what to say. "Get inside, I will be in there in a few minutes."

"Dom…" Gabriella whispered.

"Please Gab!" He raised his voice. She bowed her head nodding it as she climbed out of the backseat. She walked up the steps as Vince stayed behind.

"Come on, let's get inside." Mia ushered Gabriella in shutting the door behind her.

"I am going to go lay down." Gabriella whispered. "I am really tired."

"I will call you when lunch is ready."

Gabriella looked over at Jesse who turned the TV on refusing to look up. "Jess…" She whispered but decided against it. She sighed as she made her way up to her room, shutting her door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. She was exhausted. Her body was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't, her mind wouldn't let her. She kept thinking over and over again about what to do about Dom. They needed to leave. She leaned up from the bed and looked out the window. Vince was throwing his arms in the air towards Dom who was leaned against the door of the warehouse. Gabriella quickly moved out of her room and down the stairs, she was out the door before anyone could say anything to her. She ran over to where Dom and Vince were.

"Ella!" Dom yelled.

"No!" Gabriella yelled trying to catch her breath. "I will not leave."

"Gabby, you need to go back inside." Vince told her.

"It's bad isn't it?" Gabriella asked. "It's really bad?"

"Yes." Dom's voice was firm.

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"Gabby…" Vince stepped in.

"No Vince! I want to know." Gabriella felt like she had just run a mile. She was breathing heavily as she looked over at her brother who was walking in a circle. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Dom asked.

"We can run away Dom, I will go with you. We can run away together." Tears fell out of her eyes down her face.

"Gab…" Dom whispered moving towards her. She jerked away from him.

"We can go somewhere where no one will know where to look, you don't have to do this. It was a mistake, I know it was. You didn't mean to."

"Gab, it's not that easy."

"Yes it is. It is that easy!" She yelled. "I will go with you."

Vince walked over to her pulling her into his arms as Dom slide down to the ground with his face in his hands. "I can't lose you too Dom, I won't survive it. I can't…I can't…do this." She sobbed. Her arms were wrapping around Vince's waist as she stared at her brother.

"You don't have a choice." Dom replied softly. "You are going to be alright, I promise you that."

* * *

Gabriella's cell phone went off again as she stared at it on the table. The house was quiet. Dinner was quiet. No one spoke as they all ate around the table. When it was over, Gabriella was left there alone. The dishes weren't done, they were still in the sink. She wanted to move, she was to run away but all she did was just sit there staring at the cell phone lying on the table. Johnny had called her three times that day, she didn't answer it once. What would she say? Everyone knew what happened with Dom and Kenny Linder, it was all around town. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. If she slept that meant that the next day would come and Lord only knew what was going to happen in that court room. She rubbed her hands over face pulling her hair back and tying into a ponytail. She was exhausted.

"What are you doing in here?" Vince asked walking in. He had a beer in his hands, it was probably his fifth one.

"Nothing." She replied softly.

"You alright?"

"No not really." She gave a soft smile.

"You know that I have your back right? I will not let anything happen to you while he is gone."

"He is going to be gone for a long time Vince."

"And we will make do with that time."

"I went racing the other night with Johnny Tran." She blurted out. "It scared the crap out of me."

"You are testing me aren't you?" Vince eyed her.

"I had fun." Her cell phone went off again. "He keeps calling me."

Vince sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "You want one?" He asked leaning his towards her. She couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "Gabriella, I will kick your ass if you go racing without one of us again. As for Johnny Tran, well you know how I feel about him…"

"Not really. All I get is 'you can't see him' or 'don't hang out with him anymore'. I never get an explanation of why."

"He can't be trusted."

"You should really stop drinking." She stood up from the table. "I am going to go outside for a little bit."

"It's almost midnight."

"I won't be sleeping tonight Vince." She patted him on the shoulder before moving to the back door. "If life were different Vince, I would wish for wings. Maybe they could take us wherever we wanted to go, where there wasn't any pain."

"I wish that too Gab, I wish that too." Gabriella bowed her head as she let the door close behind her. She walked down the steps letting the night breeze blow against her. She looked up at the sky as the moon lit up the night.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, as if someone was going to answer her. She sighed as she moved over to the building. It had been a week since her father's death, one week Dom had gotten the car back from the wreckage and had began working on it. She opened the door, the smell of metal and rubber hit her in the face. She sighed as she walked closer to the car. The image of her father racing filled her mind. This car was a curse, she didn't know why Dom had saved it. She ran her hand across the top of it as she closed her eyes. She was supposed to learn to drive in this car. She sighed as she threw open the door and climbed into the backseat. She laid her head against the window as she closed her eyes remembering her father in that car. She remembered everything about him. She slowly titled her head to side as the memories flooded her mind, letting her drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"You going to talk to me?" Letty asked climbing into the bed with Dom. He had his eyes closed. He wasn't up for having a chit chat that night. It felt like the past day had just flown by and disappeared. He was appearing in court the next day and he knew exactly how it was going to turn out. He was going to prison, for how long he had no idea but it wasn't going to be an overnighter. He slowly turned towards her. The moon hit her just right making her face glow. He ran his hand along the side of her face.

"You remember when we first met?" He asked.

"I was eight Dom." She told him.

"Well I remember it."

"You and Vince were rolling skating down the hill, Vince fell and you laughed at him. I ran over and shoved you down for making fun of him. You thought I had the biggest crush on him because I did that."

"You probably did." He laughed. She hit him softly in the stomach. She looked down trying to fight looking him in the eye. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Let…" He whispered.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do without you here." She replied softly. "Its not right."

"I did what I did, now I have to pay the price."

"Will I ever see you again?"

He didn't respond. "You take care of my sister Let, both of them but especially Ella. I don't think this is going to go over too well with her. She is slowly letting go, I can tell."

"You know I would never let anything happen to her or to Mia. Even though you are going to be gone, we are still a family."

"How the hell did it get this bad?" Dom wrapped his arms around her body bringing her down to him. She slowly kissed him on the lips.

"I don't know Dom. I just wish it didn't happen at all."

"I love you." He whispered squeezing his eyes shut. "I have always loved you and I always will. No matter the time Let, no matter what they give me tomorrow, you will always be mine."

"I'm not going anywhere Dom." She kissed him again. "Now go to sleep, I will still be in here in the morning."

* * *

The night quickly turned into the next morning. Everyone was up and ready to go to the court house, but one person was missing. Gabriella was nowhere to be found in the house. "She's isn't in her room, she is downstairs. I checked everywhere." Mia replied.

"She wouldn't just run away would she?" Jesse asked. Dom looked over at Vince who shook his head.

"Last time I saw her, she was headed outside to sit around." Vince replied. "I had been drinking so I didn't stop her. She didn't make it seem like she was going to go anywhere."

"Jesse, check the garage. Mia call Brianna, see if she is there. Let, come with me we will ride around town." Dom was in panic mode. "We have one hour to find her…"

"Then what happens?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Let's just find her."

Everyone nodded their heads and moved to the door. "She just said she was going to go outside because she didn't plan on sleeping." Vince explained.

"We need to find her."

"Dom, the warehouse door is open." Jesse replied running into the room. Dom was out the backdoor in a second. He rushed into the warehouse expecting the Charger to be gone, but it wasn't. It was still there. He let out a breath he was holding as he slowly walked over to the car. "She's inside." He replied as he got closer. Gabriella was curled up in the backseat fast asleep. He couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and climbed in. "Ella…" He whispered. This was the most peaceful he has seen her in a long time. He rubbed his fingers in his eyes as he thought of leaving his baby sister behind. "Ella, baby wake up."

Gabriella groaned as she slowly opened her eyes looking over at Dom who had a small smile on his lips. "Hey sleepy head, you decide your bed isn't comfortable enough?"

"Is it time?" She asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, its time."

"Dom…" She whispered sitting up. She couldn't find the words to say to him.

"I know." He ran his hand down the side of her head. "I know baby."

"I want you to know that you are the best brother anyone could ask for. I do not blame you for anything that happened okay, I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I wouldn't change anything about our family Dom, its perfect the way that it is. You are going to come home today Dom, I just know it."

"Gab…"

"No, you will. They cant send you away from me."

"I need you to get out so we can go. We are going to be late." Dom sighed. He got out of the car and walked away from her as she slowly climbed out and followed. Everyone was standing outside waiting on them.

"You alright ma?" Vince asked. She nodded her head walking past them. Dom was already to the car when she got to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist digging her head into his stomach. He closed his eyes lifting his head to the sky. This was hard. This was so hard on him. He looked over at Vince who moved over to Gabriella, getting her to release her brother. "We have to go." He whispered. Dom moved away from the car so no one would see him break down. He held back the tears as he straightened his shirt out before turning back around. No one spoke as they all climbed into the car. The whole family was going causing them to drive two separate cars. No one spoke, there wasn't much to say. The road in silence as Gabriella stared at her brother through the mirror. She closed her eyes as her stomach tightened. They were getting closer. She had to believe what she told him in the warehouse. He was going to come home. He had to come home. She couldn't live her life without him.

* * *

"Why did they let him come home Vince if they were just going to put him right back in?" Gabriella asked taking her seat next to him.

"Because we had the money to get him out."

"I'm never going to see him again am i?"

Vince looked away from her without responding. She was sixteen years old, but she felt like she was five the way everyone was treating her.

"All rise! Court is now in session. Please stand for Judge Randall Murphy." The bailiff replied. Gabrielle stood up as Dom was escorted into the court room and the judge appeared up on the stand. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stared at the man who fixing to decide her brother's fate.

"You may be seated." Judge Murphy replied. Everyone sat down together.

"Dominic Toretto, you are here today for one thing and for one thing only. I wish this was a normal case, I wish there was something that I could do. I loved your father as much as everyone else in this town did. But what you did was inexcusable. You beat a man half to death. You beat him so badly, he is permanently scared. I understand your pain. But still, a man's life has been altered…" He cleared his throat. "I hereby charge you Dominic Toretto with attempt to murder. You are being sent to the state penitentiary where you will serve ten years. You will be eligible fornparole on the third year..."

"What?" Gabriella jumped up. She moved towards Dom who wouldnt look at her. The guards turned him around putting handcuffs on his hands. "DOM!" She screamed. "No you cant do this!" vince grabbed her arm keeping her from going past him. She fought him. She fought with every ounce of energy she had in her to grt to her brother. "DOM!" She screamed after him. The tears were streaming down her face as Vince picked her up his arms and carried her kicking and screaming out of the courtroom. Mia didnt move from her spot as she bowed her head. She felt Lettys arm come around her shoulders as they sat there together silently crying. Ten years was what he got, ten years could turn into a lifetime in just a very short time.

An: so in know this is super long but I wanted to get the arrest and court room scene outof the way. Let me know what you think! ! I added some dotty in for you lovers out there. REVIEW!


	6. Trouble

Gabriella's body shook that night, it shook until she could no longer hold her eyes open. Her brother, her hero, was now gone. They took him. She was certain that they were going to let him go but it didn't happen like that, they didn't even give him a chance. Vince rushed her out of the courtroom before she could even say goodbye to her brother. She kicked and screamed until her lungs gave out on her. She fought him all the way to the car as he put her in the front seat, fastening her seatbelt and driving away. Which brought them home, she laid in her bed not speaking, not eating, not doing anything. Her body shook but she wasn't cold, she was exhausted. She felt Mia's hand come across her forehead moving her hair out of the way as she climbed into the bed with her. She felt her sisters arms come around her body pulling the blanket up around them. "I love you Gabby." Mia whispered. The room was silent as Gabriella kept her eyes closed. She squeezed them shut knowing the dreams were going to come, she fought the sleep that was taking over her, but it was too strong. As she let the sleep take over Dom was the only thing on her mind. "I miss him." She whispered.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Gabriella stood outside waiting for Jesse to take her to school. She didn't fight him anymore about walking to school, it was definitely safer with him driving her. She felt the need to do everything by herself, like she needed to prove that she could get by on her own. She smiled at him as he shut the front door behind him.

"Sorry, I had to deal with Vince being an ass this morning." He replied putting his beanie on top of his head.

"Jess, it's like eighty degrees out here, why are you wearing that thing?"

"It's my style. "

Gabriella began to laugh. "Right, my bad."

"How much longer do I have to do this?" Jesse smirked.

"You're an asshole you know that? You offered to drive me, so you need to stop complaining." She threw open his door. "And it's a month."

"You know you can skip all the sass and just answer the question, it would be a lot easier."

"Jess…" Gabriella went to say something. "Just get in the car."

"Not until you say you are sorry." He stood at the driver's door refusing to get in.

"You are wasting your own time, I don't care if I go to school or not."

"You are such a pain in my ass sometimes." He threw open his door.

"But you love me." Gabriella smiled. She fixed her hair in the mirror as he looked over at her.

"I guess so." He started the car as she giggled at him. "I do love seeing you smile again."

She looked down at her hands. "You going to see him today?"

"Yeah, I think me and Vince were going to go down there. Its only two hours away, maybe we could all go this weekend."

"He told Vince he didn't want me to down there."

"I just think he is having a hard time with it right now."

"We all are Jess, he is just trying to make it go away and it's not going to do that."

"Well we won't be back till later, so can you please try and stay out of trouble tonight?"

She smiled over at him. "Me and Brianna are hanging out tonight thank you, so don't you worry about me."

"No racing." He pointed his finger at her.

"No racing." She smirked nodding her head.

"Mia said she would pick you up today if you wanted." He stopped the car.

"I got it Jess, you guys have fun today. Tell him I said hello."

"Do you have anything you want me to give him?"

"Nope." She got out of the car slamming the door behind her. She tried to contain herself before walking into the school. She knew Jesse was watching her as she walked in, so she tried not to draw any attention to herself. She smiled as she saw Johnny standing in the doorway.

"Hey you." She replied softly. He waited for her to come around the corner before grabbing her and kissing her softly.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked grabbing her hand in his.

"Yep, they will be in Lompoc so it's just Mia and Letty home."

"What did you tell them?"

"I was hanging out with Brianna."

He smiled down at her as he kissed her hand. "I will pick you up at Brianna's house then?"

"Yep."

"You sure you want to learn today?"

"I have been putting it off and off for about three weeks now, it's time."

"It's okay to not want to learn to drive since what happened…"

"Johnny." She stopped him. "Let it go."

He nodded his head at her. She sighed as she moved her book bag to the other side of her body. "Let me get that." He took the bag from her before kissing her one last time. "Let's go, I am sure you are dying to hear what Mr. Chapman has to say today."

Gabriella began to laugh. "We need to introduce Bri to Jake tonight, I think they would hit it off together."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think he isn't so tough. I really think he has a good heart."

"Like me?" He smirked at her.

"Ha!" Gabriella mocked. He pushed her slightly before bringing her back into his arms wrapping them around her.

"Nice of you two to join us. Please take a seat so I can get started with my class." Mr. Chapman caught their attention causing Gabriella to pull away from Johnny and walk to her seat. She smiled the entire time she sat down looking over at Brianna who was snickering in her hands. "Now, we left off yesterday with Romeo and Juliet, who would like to tell me the irony of Mercutio when he says…"

"You still coming tonight?" Gabriella whispered over to her friend.

"Of course."

"There is a guy name Jake, I want you to meet him,"

"There will be no blind dates tonight."

"Ladies!" Mr. Chapman yelled causing Gabriella to sit up straight. They didn't speak for the rest of the class but she couldn't stop staring at the boy she now called her boyfriend. He looked behind him smiling at her.

* * *

Gabriella waited outside the school for her sister to arrive to pick her up. This was how it went every day for two weeks now, Jesse dropped her off and Mia picked her up. They looked at her like she was going to break or explode. They treated her like she was some mental patient that just got out of rehab. She was annoyed with it. Her brother was just sent to prison, she could deal with that.

"Sorry I am late. Traffic was backed up. You ready to go?" Mia had the window rolled down. Gabriella nodded her head climbing into the front seat. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." She shook her head staring out the window.

"Vince and Jesse made it to Lompoc okay, they just arrived a few minutes ago. I think they said they are going to stay the night there and go back and see Dom tomorrow."

"Good for them Mia..."

"Gab…"

"I need to get home and get ready to go over to Brianna's tonight."

"I am glad you are back hanging with your friends? I'm sure they are happy to see you too."

"Can you drive please?"

"How about tomorrow me and you hang out? We could go to lunch and then do some shopping?"

Gabriella didn't respond. She heard her sister sigh beside her.

"That's fine." She finally replied. "I would like that."

"You got a letter today in the mail." Mia replied pulling the envelope out of her purse. Gabriella looked down at it before taking in her hands and setting it in her lap. "You going to read it?"

"I will read it later."

Thank God the school was only ten minutes from the house. Gabriella was tired of talking. She just wanted to get up to her room and lay down for a few minutes before getting ready to go out that night. She jumped out of the car as soon as Mia put it in park. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and ran up to the house.

"Hey Gab…" Letty started but Gabriella rushed past her and up the stairs. "I'm good. How are you? Oh _I'm _fine." Mia walked in throwing her purse on the couch before plopping down herself.

"If this is punishment for being sixteen and treating my mother like shit then I apologize for everything I ever did to her."

"That bad?"

"I was never this bad."

"Well it _was _two years ago."

"She's just so angry all the time now. Like you speak to her, you get your head bit off."

"Just give her some time, she's young and just lost her father and her brother. It must suck."

"It sucks having to grow up that fast too." Mia slapped her hand on the couch before getting up. "Want to grab dinner tonight? She is going off with Brianna."

"Sure."

* * *

Gabriella moved upstairs throwing her book bag onto her bed before opening one of her drawers of her dresser and sticking the letter in under her pants. She looked down, there were four letters unopened waiting for her to read but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just shut the drawer and walked away. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, found Johnny's number and dialed it.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere? Like right now? I just don't want to be in this house right now…I am fine, I just need to get out…okay. I will see you in a few minutes." She closed the phone holding it to her chest as she moved over to her closet. She changed her shirt before looking in the mirror and fixing her makeup. She heard his engine as she grabbed her purse before moving downstairs.

"Where are you going? I thought you weren't…" Mia started.

"I just need to talk to him for a second." Gabriella interrupted.

Mia sighed. "You know what Dom said…"

"I know that and that is fine, but I just need to talk to him."

"About what? What is there to talk to him about?"

"Life Mia, I just want to talk about life. Let me do this, I will be back in thirty minutes."

"Gab…"

"Let her go." Letty chimed in. "Thirty minutes, not a minute later."

Gabriella nodded her head looking over at Mia. "Fine." She spat. "You better not be late. You go for a walk, I don't want you riding with him."

She nodded her head. "Okay he is waiting, can I go?"

"Yes." Mia rolled her eyes walking away. Gabriella gave Letty a soft smile before quickly moving to the door before Mia could change her mind. She hurried down the stairs to Johnny's car.

"Hop in." He had the window rolled down.

"I can't, Mia is only letting me do this if we walk…"

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"Okay." He sighed turning the car off and climbing out. She wrapped her arms around his waist knowing Mia was watching. He smiled as he leaned down kissing her on top of the head. "Let's walk." She kept her hands around his waist as they began to walk down the street together. "So what's going on?"

"I've gotten four letters from Dom and I haven't opened one of them."

"Why?"

"Because I am so angry with him."

"It's okay to be angry."

"Is it? I mean he did what he did and that's fine, I think if I would have saw Linder too I would have flipped but he didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even look at me once in that court room. He doesn't want me to come see him, all I get are these damn letters. I don't know what they expect me to do Johnny, I am just sixteen years old. I can't do this anymore."

"You are one of the strongest people that I know Gab, don't think that you aren't."

"Maybe I am tired of being strong."

They stopped walking as he turned her towards him. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have been through so much these past couple of weeks that no one should go through especially at sixteen years old, you are allowed to be upset, you are allowed to be angry. Do not think for a second that you have to be strong all the time."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I just can't do it anymore." She bowed her head as the tears streamed down her face. "It's just too hard."

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her. She cried in his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. After a few moments she lifted her head from his chest and smiled. She let out a little laugh when she saw that the front of his shirt was wet where she was hugging him.

"It's okay," He laughed. "It's just tears."

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded his head before leaning down and kissing her softly. This wasn't a regular kiss, this one lingered. She stood up on her tippy toes as he deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gabriella!" Mia yelled. Gabriella jerked away from Johnny as she turned around, red faced to face her sister. Letty had the biggest smile on her face as Mia glared at her. "Get in the car!"

"Mia!" Gabriella yelled.

"NOW!"

Gabriella looked up at Johnny with an embarrassed look on face. He nodded his head at her. "Go on, it's okay. I will see you later." He whispered. She nodded her head at him as she slowly started her way over to the car.

"You said thirty minutes Gabriella, and it's been forty five, what do I find you doing? Making out on the side of the street."  
Gabriella tried to control her laughter as she looked at Letty in the mirror. "You think this is funny?" Mia turned around. Gabriella quickly stopped as she shook her head. "I'm not dealing with this El, not while Dom is gone."

"Oh stop it. You act like you are my mother. Newsflash you aren't."

They pulled up to the house and Gabriella jumped out. "Thank God, I am going to Brianna's tonight. I can't stand to be in this house any longer." She slammed the car door and stormed up to the house. She ran up to her room slamming the door before going into her closet and picking out clothes for the night. She threw them in a bag and stormed out of her room. "I'm leaving!" She yelled. She didn't wait for anyone to respond as she slammed the door again to the house. Brianna only lived five houses down, so she didn't mind walking. She more like half walked half jogged to her friend's house. Brianna was there to open the door.

"You look pissed off!" She replied letting Gabriella in.

"My sisters a bitch." Gabriella growled. They walked into the young girl's room as Gabriella threw herself on her friend's bed. "She caught me and Johnny making out on the side of the street."

Brianna began to laugh. "Really?"

"It just happened, I was crying then we were kissing."

"How pissed do you think she would be if she knew we were hanging out with him tonight?"

"She probably would tell Dom who would find a way to get out of prison to kill me." She closed her eyes as she laid there.

"So who is this guy I am supposed to be meeting?" Brianna had sarcasm in her voice. Gabriella shot up from the bed with a smile on her face.

"His name is Jake and he is one of Johnny's friends. He is super cute and sweet, a bit arrogant, but I think you guys would hit it off really well."

"I don't know." Brianna shook her head.

"Just try it, if you don't like him then that's fine."

"Let's just get ready." Brianna shoved Gabriella before getting of the bed.

* * *

Nightfall finally came as the girls continued to get ready. Gabriella looked over at her phone as it began to go off. She squealed before jumping on the bed. "Hello…yeah we are ready…Her house is five down from mine….1322…ok we will be out front." She smiled over at Brianna who shook her head.

"Thank God, my parents are out. They would kill me."

"Thank God, Mia isn't here."

"I agree with you on that." Brianna smiled. The girls both looked in the mirror before leaving her room. "So you are really going to do this then? Learn to drive?"

"I am going to try."

"Just don't think about it Gab, just do what he tells you and everything will be okay."

"I just wish Dom was here."

They remained silent as they exited the house. Gabriella waited for Brianna to lock the door before moving down the steps to the driveway where Johnny waited for them.

"Hello." He smiled at her. "You girls look nice."

"Thank you." The butterflies entered Gabriella's stomach as she climbed into the Honda.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." She smiled as he leaned over kissing her softly. She could feel her cheeks become red as she could feel Brianna staring at her from the backseat. She pulled away from him as she stuck her hand out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. No one spoke as they drove to the spot of the local street races. She smiled at the scene knowing Brianna was in for a ride. Johnny parked the car as the two girls climbed out.

"Are we seriously here right now?" Brianna whispered loudly.

"Just ignore them, they like to stare." Gabriella replied back as girls all around them stared at them. Johnny walked over to her putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the normal crowd of people.

"Johnny!" Jake yelled rushing over to them. They slapped hands before he looked over at Gabriella with a smile. "I see he still has you, so he must be doing something right."

"Alright." Johnny nodded his head. "That's enough."

"Jake, I would like you to meet my friend Brianna. Brianna this is Jake." Gabriella pulled her friends hand over to him. Jake smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you Brianna."

"Thank you." She smiled. Gabriella elbowed Johnny in the stomach as he began to laugh.

"Johnny you racing tonight?" A guy asked walking over to them.

"No man, I am going to sit on the sidelines for a little bit. Let people have a chance to win some." He winked.

"Come on man, you have to race."

"I am going to teach my girl how to drive tonight dude. You guys go ahead though, maybe next weekend."

The guy nodded his head before walking away. "So I thought maybe we could watch some races before we start, just get your nerves down a little bit."

"That obvious huh?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"A little bit. How was your sister when you got home?"

"Let's _not _talk about it. It was bad, really bad. She threatened to tell Dom…"

"Babe…Dom can't do anything to you."

"There is Vince, Jesse, Letty, and Mia all ganged up on me. It's not going to be a pretty sight."

"Right, I understand."

"I just want to learn you know, I _need _to learn."

"Well, if you can't do it then you just tell me, I am _not_ going to make you do anything you do want to do."

She nodded her head at him as they walked along the road to where all the cars are. She looked behind her to make sure Brianna was still there but she was engaged in a conversation with Jake. She smiled to herself as she turned back around swinging Johnny's hand in the air. She was falling for this kid, hard. But she couldn't help but think about Vince and Dom and how much they hated Johnny. She couldn't understand why. He was perfect. She truly believed he would never let anything bad happen to her. He squeezed her hand bringing her back to reality. "You with me?" He asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking."

"Well how about we go back to my car and I teach you how to drive, does that sound like a plan?"

She nodded her head at him. "Bri…" Gabriella turned around. "We are going to go back to his car. You want to come with or you want to stay here?"

Brianna looked up at Jake before shaking her head. "I'll stay here."

"Okay…" Gabriella had a smile that covered her entire face. "We will be right back."

"No we won't." Johnny chimed in.

* * *

Gabriella climbed into the driver's seat of Johnny's Honda. Her hands were shaking as she tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to escape but she wasn't going to let them. She was going to do this, she was going to learn to drive.

"Okay, the pedal all the way to the right is the gas, the one in the middle is the brake, and this one…" He pressed her foot down. "Is the clutch. This is what you use to change the gears."

"Should I really be learning on a stick shift?" She breathed out.

"I would rather you learn on this than a regular car knowing that you aren't going to be driving an automatic."

She nodded her head. "You are fine, you are going to do great. This is just one try Gab, I don't expect you to learn everything in one night."

"I'm really nervous."

"I can see that, just take a deep breath and calm down. Now to cut the car on, press down the clutch and _then _turn the ignition." She did as she was told and the car came to life. She gave a small laugh as she looked over at him. "Okay, you are going to be using both of your feet when driving. The left foot is only for the clutch and then you use your right foot for the gas and for the brake. Now let me get into the passenger side and we can slowly take it for a ride."

"What?" She yelled.

"You are okay." He laughed. He disappeared for a second before climbing into the other side of the car. "Okay, so this right here is the shifter. It goes into four gears. So go ahead and let you foot off the clutch…"

"Um, yeah I don't know."

"Gab you aren't going to hurt anything, just do it. You are fine."

She nodded her head. She slowly let her foot up as the car started to move forward. "Okay, give it a little gas."

She shook her head. "Gab…"

"Can we just…"

"No." He cut in. "Give it a little gas. You are doing great I promise. Don't press down too hard, just enough for the car to move forward." She put her foot down on the gas a little harder than expected as the car shot forward and cut off. She felt her body jolt forward as she let go of the steering wheel. "You are fine, its fine. It happens, just cut it back on."

"Johnny I can't do this." Her hands were shaking even more as she stared over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby…" He whispered. "You are doing so good. You didn't do anything…"

"Please." She begged. 'Please don't make me do this…." The tears fell down her face. He nodded his head at her as he caressed the side of her face.

"You are really brave…" He went to say but the car doo jerked open and he was ripped out of the car.

"VINCE!" She screamed jumping out of the car. The whole family was there, Jesse, Letty, and Mia. She glared at her sister knowing exactly what she did.

"What the hell man?" Johnny yelled pushing Vince away. Vince moved forward punching Johnny square in the mouth.

"Vince stop it!" Gabriella yelled moving over to him. Jesse grabbed her by the arm stopping her. She jerked her arm away from him as Johnny ran into Vince's stomach knocking his backwards. "This is ridiculous!"

"Johnny!" Jake yelled running over to him. He punched Vince in the face causing Vince to freak out. He shoved Johnny down on the ground before punching Jake repeatedly.

"VINCE! STOP!" She screamed. "Please!"

"Cops! Cops!" Someone yelled. Jesse pushed past Gabriella and rushed over to Vince grabbing his arm stopping him from hitting Jake anymore. He pulled him away as Mia jerked Gabriella's arm pulling her towards the car. Johnny got up from the ground moving towards her.

"Do not touch her!" Mia yelled. She tightened her grip on Gabriella's arm jerking her towards the car.

"Brianna is here!" Gabriella yelled.

"She can get a ride home!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

Vince groaned as he jerked Gabriella off her feet into his arms and over to the cars. He slammed her down in the backseat. "STAY!" He pointed his finger at her shutting the door behind him. Jesse was already in the driver's seat when Vince got into the passenger seat. Before Gabriella could react the car was in reverse speeding away from the race scene.

**AN: Here is another long for you! Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you haven't checked out the video that Vin posted accepting the award for best on screen duo please go check it out you will cry your eyes. He is so amazing and he cries in the video for Paul and it just broke my heart into pieces. REVIEW!**


	7. Calling Out

**I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and FFurious franchise. **

Gabriella stormed into the house with her family following behind her. She was shaking she was so angry. "Sit down!" Mia yelled pointing to the couch. Without saying a word she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I need some ice." Vince mumbled sitting down in the chair across the room. Jesse disappeared for a second bringing back ice for Vince's face. They all sat there in silence staring at Gabriella who now found her hair more important. She began looking through the strands until she felt the couch shift. Mia was now sitting next to her looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Gabriella snapped.

"What are you doing Gabby?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? And what are you two doing home? Aren't yall supposed to be with Dom?"

"We got a phone call that maybe we should come home." Vince replied softly.

"I wonder why." Gabriella glared at her sister. "You just couldn't let it go could you?"

"Gab..."

"No!" She jumped up from the couch. "I am so sick and tired of you intervening into my life. I am sixteen, I deserve to be able to make decisions on my own."

"You were at a street race tonight!" Mia raised her voice.

"It wasn't like I was racing, he was teaching me to drive."

"I thought you didn't want to learn to drive Gab?" Vince asked.

She remained silent. "We told you to stay away from Johnny Tran and you didn't listen to us. We told you not to go racing and what did you do? You also lied to us about spending time with Brianna, she wasn't anywhere in sight." He went on.

"I deserve to be happy."

"You are sixteen years old, I am not going to let you go off with a street racer in the middle of the night."

"You are not my father." She replied under her breath.

"What was that?" Vince asked.

"You are not my father!" She yelled at him.

"No I am not, your father was an amazing man and someone that I am proud to say was like a father to me. I loved your father so much and I miss him every day that he is gone. I am so sorry for what happened to you and Mia, I really am. But Dom put me in charge while he is gone. You might not like it but that is how it is. We asked you not to do something Gabriella and you did it anyways."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Gab, there is seriously something going on with you. You are making out with Johnny on the side of the road today, then you lie about going to Brianna's, you go to a street race. You are lashing out on everyone every chance that you get." Mia began. "What do we need to do to make things right?"

"There is nothing going on, I like Johnny. There is nothing wrong with him. He is one of the best things to happen to me, why can't you be happy for me? I finally found someone who makes me happy…"

"You are sixteen!" Mia yelled. "Johnny is a bad person. He is not good Gabriella."

"You don't even know him Mia! So how can you say that?"

"I know him, Dom knows him…" Vince stated.

"DOM IS NOT HERE!" Gabriella screamed. "I am so tired of hearing about Dom, he isn't here. He isn't going to be here for a very long time."

"Stop!" Mia yelled.

"No you stop! This is my life and I will live it how I want to live it and not one of you can say anything about it."

"Gabriella, don't make this hard on yourself." Vince stood up putting the ice down on the table.

"You are grounded Gabriella, you will go to school and you will come home. Jesse will then come pick you up and take you to the garage until it closes. You will do your homework down here, and then you will go to bed…" Mia replied standing up. "We will decide how long this will go on, but for right now it's indefinite."

"You cannot do this!" Gabriella.

"Yes I can! You are not doing this to yourself."

"NO!" She screamed. She walked away as Mia grabbed her arm.

"You aren't leaving!" Mia yelled jerking her back. Gabriella turned around shoving her sister aside. "Gabriella, don't you dare walk out that door."

"I am done." Gabriella choked out. She walked out of the living towards the door when she felt her body being jerked backwards. At first she was in shock then it turned into anger as Mia stood between her and the door. With all of her anger she lunged at her sister grabbing a hold of her shoulders bringing her down to the ground. Gabriella slapped Mia in the face as Mia rolled on top of her. "STOP!" Vince yelled pulling Mia off. "That is enough!"

"I hate you!"Gabriella yelled. "I hate you! Why are you even here Mia? Why do you even care? You weren't there, you left while he was racing and now he is gone. All of you act like nothing happened, you pretend like my father was never here. So that's what I did and that is what I am doing now. Our so called family just fell apart after he died and now Dom is gone. Stop acting like you care anymore."

"Is that what you think? That we don't care?" Mia asked.

"Stop, just let it go."

"No, Gabby we need to talk about this. You can't keep this in."

"Just leave me alone." She cried. She picked herself up off the floor and walked out the door. She went a ways down the steps before sitting down. The air was blowing causing her to shiver a little but she stayed seated.

"It's after one o'clock Gab." Vince was behind her.

"Let me just stay out here for a few minutes." She replied.

"Can I stay with you?"

"What you think I am going to take off or something?"

"No." He replied sitting down next to her. "I think you need someone to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do. I know that you think we don't care, but I care about you more than anyone in this world. I cared about your father, but I am going to be honest with you. _You_ with the first person I thought of when I saw him crash. I had to get _you_ out of there. I had to make sure that _you_ were okay. You father has done things for me that I don't know if I could every repay him but he still did it. He was always there for me. He took me in like I was his own son. The night he died, I cried like a baby in my bed. It hurt me Gab, it hurt me real bad. As for Dom, he is going to be alright. He misses you."

Gabriella wiped the tears off of her face. "And he also told me that he has been writing you."

"I haven't opened them."

"You mad at him?"

She nodded her head. "I feel abandoned."

"Maybe if you go see him?"

"He doesn't want to see me." She shook her head.

"Would it help?"

"I don't know." She whispered. They remained silent for a little while as Vince's scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Your brother had sex with Lillian Tran. No one knows about it, it just happened last summer. He never called her back and Johnny has been pissed at him ever since. I'm not saying that he is dating you to get back at Dom, but this kid is bad news Gab."

"Vince, he is so nice to me. He treats me so good. He hasn't hurt me in any way."

"Just be careful please, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Gabriella gave a soft laugh. "Am I still grounded?"

"Oh yeah!" He laughed kissing her on top of the head.

* * *

Gabriella paced back and forth out in the waiting area of the prison. It was Sunday and Dom had agreed to let Gabriella come and see him. She knew what was about to come and she wasn't excited about it.

"El, you alright?" Jesse asked. She looked over at him realizing he was with her. She gave a soft smile nodding her head. "I'm right here okay."

"I know that Jess, thank you!"

"Ella…" Mia walked over to her. "He is ready to see you."

Gabriella nodded her head but didn't speak. She walked through the double doors in front of her. Two cops approached her.

"License please."

"I don't have one." Gabriella replied softly.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Gabriella became nervous as the cops asked her questions. Finally they let her through the door. She walked passed a few people talking to men from the prison when she spotted her brother. He was sitting down waiting on her. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him. He pointed to the phone before picking his up.

"Hey." He whispered. Gabriella didn't speak. "I talked to Vince. Want to explain to me what is going on?"

She shook her head. "You getting my letters?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, so this is where you start talking back to me Gab."

"I haven't opened them," She replied. "I haven't wanted too."

"Why?"

"Because I am so mad at you."

"I know you are."

"You never said goodbye, you didn't even look at me when they took you away. Then you tell Vince that you don't want me here. Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I am ashamed of what I did."

"I don't care about what you did Dom. You are my brother, I have your back no matter what you do."

"I wish so bad that I could change things, I wish I could take them back."

"Me too."

"Now we need to talk…"

Gabriella sighed. "I've been grounded till the end of the world."

"What did you do?"

She just looked at him through the glass. "Gab…"

"I told Mia that I was staying with Brianna Friday night and instead we went to a street race with Johnny Tran and his friends. Vince came and got into a fight with Johnny and his friend Jake."

Dom was silent. "We got home and me and Mia got into a fight and I smacked her."

"You better be so glad that there is glass between us right now. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Johnny Tran…"

"I know, Vince told me. No need for the lecture. But he is also someone that I have known for a very long time. I don't think he would hurt me."

"He is bad news Gab."

"I understand that. But you guys won't tell me why."

"Visiting hours will be over in five minutes." A guard came around the corner.

"Gabby, I don't want you to come back here okay. This is not a place that I want you to be at. I love you and I will always love you."

She nodded her head. "I love you too."

"Stop antagonizing your sister, she has enough on her plate."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Goodbye Dom." She put her hand up to the window as he did the same before hanging up the phone. Her heart ached for him as he stood up and walked away from her leaving her sitting there with her hand on the glass. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the door.

"Gabby…" Mia whispered rushing over to her. Gabriella had to give it to her sister, she was there even though she said some mean things to her two nights before. She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm okay."

"How mad is he?" Jesse asked.

"He's pretty pissed." She laughed. "But he is good. He looks good."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She let her hand fall down into Mia's. "I'm ready."

* * *

Gabriella laid on the couch that day staring up at the ceiling when a phone began to ring. She looked around the room noticing no one was around. It sounded like her phone but she didn't know where it was. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where her phone was laying on the counter. She looked around again before picking it up. "Hello?" She questioned the person calling.

"Gab."

"Johnny? Is that you?"

"Oh man, I have been trying to get a hold of you all weekend."

"They took my phone. I am grounded too."

"This could possibly be my fault."

Gabriella began to laugh. "No its mine."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, how are you? How's the face?"

"I have a black eye, but I am fine. "

"Johnny, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay…" He sounded afraid. "Go ahead."

"Did my brother sleep with Lillian?"

There was silence. "Are you only wanting to be with me because you think it would upset Dom?"

"Gabriella…" He started. She waited for him to speak again. "I want to be with you because of you, no one else. We were friends way before that shit with Dom and my sister. Am I mad? Yes. Do I want to kill him? Yes. Because it's my sister. I am not in your life to make your brother's hell. He is doing that enough for himself."

"Okay." She whispered.

"You believe me don't you?"

"Yes, I believe you. But I'm not allowed to see you right now. I can see you at school but I am stuck in this house until they say otherwise. I leave school I have to go to the garage then come home."

"I understand, but I want to be with you. I am here for you Gab."

"Thank you Johnny, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She hung the phone laying it back on the counter where she found it. As she turned around Jesse was standing behind her. "Jesse!" She yelled putting her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry I was just…"

"The phone was ringing no one was in the house…"

"Gab, you don't have to tell me. Its fine."

She nodded her head. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to get something…" He stopped and looked at her.

"Jesse what—" In one swift movement Jesse had Gabriella in his arms, his lips were on hers. He kissed her hard and passionately, like it was the last thing he was going to do in life. He held her back as he lifted her off her feet pressing her up against the counter. She didn't pull away, she just stayed there kissing him back. This definitely just mixed things up a bit.

**AN: uh oh! Jesse grew some balls. REVIEW!**


	8. Questions

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Jesse just dug himself a hole, but you guys might like how it ends up. Heres another one for you!**

Gabriella just stood there as Jesse backed away from her. She was holding onto the counter as if it was the only support she had to hold herself up. She looked at the ground as Jesse backed away from her.

"I'm going to go." Jesse replied quickly as her turned around and walked out the backdoor. Gabriella breathed in as she put her fingers to her lips. Did that just happen? Did Jesse really just kiss her?

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped grabbing hold of the counter again. "What is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head at him unable to respond. "Are you sure?" He looked beside her at her cell phone. "Have you been on the phone?"

"It was ringing, I answered it." She breathed out.

"Who was it?"

"Johnny." Gabriella moved away from him as he walked over to her. She felt like he knew.

"Gabriella…"

"I told him I was grounded and that I didn't have a phone. That was it. I promise."

Vince nodded his head at her grabbing the phone off the counter. "So you want to talk about what happened with Dom today?"

"Well let's just say that I am happy there was glass between us." She smiled at him. "I told him I was angry with him. He still doesn't want me coming up there."

"You understand why right? A prison is the place for a sixteen year old girl."

"I just really wish that he was home."

"Me too." He walked over to the refrigerator taking out a beer before turning back to her. "Do you want to learn how to drive?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I will teach you if you want to learn the right way. There is no racing involved in this, this is for you to get your license and that only."

Gabriella nodded her head. "You would teach me?"

"Yes, I will. Starting tomorrow, when you come home from school everyday instead of working at the garage, you will come to the garage and we will learn the basics. Until I think you are ready you will not be on the road for a while, you have to learn these things Gab and no use them as a game. You can get yourself killed."

"Thanks Vince!" She rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're still grounded." He smirked putting the Corona to his mouth walking away from her. She stuck her tongue out at him before going back into the living room. She threw herself on the couch as she looked out the window at Jesse. What caused him to kiss her? Was she okay with you? She shook her head of the thought as she turned the TV on.

* * *

Moments had passed before Gabriella got bored and went upstairs. She slowly walked into her room closing the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser slowly opening it and pulling out the letters Dom's had written her. She took a deep breath as she brought them over to her bed. She ripped the first one open and began reading it.

_Gabriella,_

_If only words could express how deeply sorry I am to be in here. I wish more than anything that I could change the outcome. I wasn't thinking when I did it, it just happened. You are by far one of the most important people in my life and I am sorry I let you down. I love you so much Gabby and I want you to know that I am always here. I am not going anywhere. Vince is also there for you, to teach you things, to help you with things. Let him Gab, let him help you. I know you are probably angry, I can see you right now with your fists clenched and tears streaming down your face, but it's going to be alright. I will be out in no time. Watch out for Mia, I know you guys don't get along all the time but it's now time for you both to grow up. You are my life Gabriella, I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_Love always_

_Dominic._

Gabriella let the paper fall to the bed as she wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath as she opened the second one.

_Gabriella,_

_It hurts me to not have received a letter from you. I understand though I really do. I just want to know how you are doing. If you are okay? Vince says that you aren't handling this very well. I know I told him not to bring you up here, if you are mad about that it's okay. I can't stand to see you upset or in a place like this. You are my baby sister Gabby, I will love you until the day that I die. Know that, it sucks in here, I made a couple of friends but it's not the same as being at home with you guys. I am trying to get by, I am going to be here a long time. I love you Gabriella, I will talk to you soon._

_Love always,_

_Dominic._

She threw that one aside not wanting to read anymore. She had hurt him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, as mad as she was at him it hurt her to know how sad he is. She wiped her face again as she heard a soft tap on her door. "Yes?" She responded. The door slowly opened as Jesse appeared. Her heart stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I was just catching up on some reading." She gave a soft laugh.

"Tear jerker?"

"Yeah." She wiped her face again. "It's just Dom's letters."

"Yeah those can tear at your heart strings."

"He seems so sad."

"Well I know one thing is for sure, he loves you. A lot. We all do."

She looked up at him. "I mean…you know that."

"I love you guys too."

She stood up grabbing the letters off the desk. "I just read two of them, I think that's enough for one day."

"Gab…" He stopped himself.

"What is it?"

He shook his head at her. She laughed as she opened the drawer. "You are…" She was in his arms again. This time up against her dresser. His lips were on hers in a second, this time again she didn't push him away. Instead he stopped himself and walked out the door leaving her there dumbfounded. How did this happen…again?

* * *

Jesse had managed to avoid Gabriella the rest of the night, she tried and failed multiple times to talk to him. She finally gave up and went to bed. The next morning she expected him to be waiting for her outside but instead it was Vince waiting. 'What are you doing? Where is Jesse?"

"He had to go to the garage early this morning, he said something about he needed to finish something for a customer."

She shook her head as she climbed into his Nissan. "What? Let's be a little more excited about me driving you to school this morning."

"Oh I am ecstatic!" She smirked at him. She put her seatbelt on and waited for him to start the car.

"So what did you do to Jesse?"

Gabriella began to laugh. "Why does it have to be me? You should be asking him what _he _did to me…"

"And what does that mean?"

"Ask him." She remained silent with a smile on her face. The car pulled up to the school.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid today."

"Vince, it's always so nice riding with you. It really is." She shut the door.

"I love you!" He yelled. She shook her head as many people stopped and stared at her.

"So thanks for checking and making sure I made it home okay, which I did by the way don't worry." Brianna walked up beside her.

"My phone is gone, I am grounded for a month. Every day after school I have to go to the garage with them and work, I guess. The upside to that is Vince is going to teach me to drive but I doubt I will be getting a car any time soon and probably as my punishment he won't take me to get my license anytime soon either."

"Well at least he is helping you."

"I'm glad you got home safe."

"I really like Jake. We have been talking every day since Saturday night. I know it's only been two days but I really do like him."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "I got to talk to Johnny for a little bit yesterday and that's only because Vince left my phone out."

"You guys okay?"

Gabriella just nodded her head as she let her mind wonder to Jesse. She sighed as they arrived at her locker.

"Look who is finally here!" Johnny was behind her with his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek before turning her around. "It's been absolutely nuts not talking to you."

"Your face looks better." She smiled at him putting her hand up to him.

"I can take a punch." He smirked. "So Brianna, how are things with Jake?"

Brianna blushed as she shoved him aside. "I am going to class, I will see you two at lunch."

"She does like him right?"

Gabriella began to laugh. "Oh yeah."

"Everything okay at home?" He grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips.

"As good as it can be. I slapped Mia in the face, they took me to see Dom in prison. He threatened to kill me if he could, they took my phone, I am grounded till whenever, and I have to go to the garage that I haven't been to since my father died. And to be honest I really don't think that I did anything wrong."

"You didn't."

"Then why am I being punished so bad?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he stared down at her. He went to say something but the bell rang causing him to let go of her hand. "I will see you beautiful self at lunch. We can talk more than okay."

She smiled at him nodding her head. He leaned down softly kissing her on the lips. She smiled at him when he let her go, but a feeling came over her she hadn't experienced….she thinking about Jesse.

* * *

School finally ended which meant it was time for Gabriella to go to the one place she didn't want to ever go back to. She took a deep breath as Vince pulled up in his Nissan. He had the window rolled down with a smile on his face.

"I really don't want to go to the garage." She blurted out shutting the door. "I haven't been since he died and I just don't know…"

"Gab, are you okay?"

"You told me to be honest with you so I am being honest. I will freak out Vince, I will freak out if you make me go back in there."

"This was the deal Gab."

She nodded her head. "You have to do this sooner or later."

"I choose later." She mumbled sticking her head out the window. It was silent. She knew he didn't want to make her do something that she didn't want to do, but he had no choice. The family voted. She had to go to the garage after school. The car slowly pulled up as Gabriella straightened herself out.

"I think Mia has some paper work for you to do in the office." Vince told her putting the car in park. "This is going to be okay Gab, I promise."

"You guys keep saying that, but you don't see it. Either you ignore it or you just don't see it, I am not ready for this." She opened the car door slamming it behind her. She leaned against crossing her arms over her chest and Vince slowly made his way over to her.

"I don't think you will ever be ready for this Gab, but we have no choice. Life goes on. This place and the store are the only things we have left your dad."

"I closed with him every night Vince, that was our thing."

"You don't have to close."

She shook her head at him as she walked away. It took her a moment at the door to even open it. She knew Vince was watching her but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was racing as her hands began to shake. "I got it." He whispered behind her opening the door. He gave her a little push as she stumbled into the garage. The smell hit her…she wanted to throw up.

"Hey girl!" Letty walked past her with a smile. Gabriella tried to smile as Vince shoved her more inside.

"You have got to move." He told her. Mia approached them with papers in her hand.

"Hey, how was school?"She asked.

"Fine."

"Well I have some work already on the desk for you to do. It just needs to be logged into the computer and separated into the filing cabinets. It should take most of the day…." Gabriella looked around the room. It all looked the same to her, but it was so different. The air smelled different, the atmosphere was just…different. "Gabby!" Mia yelled causing her to jump. "Are you listening?"

"I need some air." Gabriella replied as she walked out the door.

"What is she doing?" Mia asked.

"Give her some time. This is her first day back."

Gabriella rushed outside to the side of the building sliding down the wall trying to catch her breath. She her head in her hands as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Just take a moment Gab, don't let this overwhelm you." Letty sat down beside her. "The day we opened back up after your father died was horrible. Everyone said it was a good day but it wasn't. Vince was the first one here, I found him in Tony's office crying like a baby. I believe that's the only time I have ever seen him cry. Me and Mia walked in, Mia couldn't even step foot into the office to make sure he was okay, so I had to do it. Mia disappeared for a little while. She was out back, when I finally found her she had one of your dad's shirts up to her face with tears streaming down her face. Its hard Gab, I know it is. Man, I couldn't think straight that entire day. It just doesn't seem real you know, there are times where I think it's just a dream and he is going to come walking through the door with huge smile on his face. But he's not. And it's not just a dream. This is real and you have to accept it. You have to stand up from here and walk into that garage and embrace the reality that your father isn't coming back. I know it is hard, I know you don't want to do it but you have to Gab. You have to or you will go through life regretting every decision you make because you felt like you couldn't do something."

Gabriella nodded her head at her. "Give me your hand and we will do this together." Letty stood up giving her hand down to help Gabriella up. Gabriella took a deep breath before nodding her head and putting her hand in Letty's. The girl pulled her up bringing her into her arms. "You are going to be okay, but you have got to stop flipping out like this."

Gabriella began to laugh. "I'm a girl what do you expect?"

"Oh yeah, a letter came in the mail for you today from Dom. He wrote in mine that I better force you to read this one." She laughed.

"I read two of them, they made me sad."

"Yeah they make me sad too, but at least he is still writing."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to wait for him?"

There was silence. Letty looked over at her and smiled. "I will wait for him for the rest of my life."

* * *

Gabriella sat down at her father's desk putting her hands slowly on top and closing her eyes.

"_That paper work isn't going to finish itself!" Tony yelled._

She smiled as she remembered her father.

"_It's your job to do!" She yelled at him._

"_I don't know how to read or write."_

Gabriella opened her eyes with a smile on her face as she looked down at the computer. Her father would tell her that every time he wanted to do something.

"You good?" Vince asked walking in. He had two bottles of water in his hand. "I brought you some just in case you get hot."

"I'm fine and thank you. Just about to get started."

"Do this for an hour and then come outside and we will work on the car thing."

She nodded her head. "Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. It was her cell phone. "You can have this back."

"Why?"

"I'm trying really hard to not make your life a living hell. I want you to be happy and I want you to be able to come to me…to any of us with anything. I want to be able to trust you and you trust me…"

"I do trust you Vince."

"I just want to see you smile again Gab. That's all that I want from you."

She nodded her head as she took the cell phone from him. "I love you Vince." She turned back to the computer and started working on the reports that were sitting in front of her. An hour passed by quickly as she took one last look at the report she had finished before putting it away in the filing cabinet.

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped letting the drawer close on her finger.

"SHIT!" She yelled jerking her hand back.

"Oh wow are you okay?" A man rushed into the office over to her. She nodded her head holding onto her hand.

"Yeah, I am going to kill him."

"Here let me see." He took her hand in his and smiled. "Well it's not broken so that's a good thing."

"I'm about to break it on Vince's face."

The man laughed. "I'm Leon by the way, I just started working here about a week ago."

**AN: LEON! I know some might be wondering where he is, well he is here now! REVIEW!**


	9. Movig On

Gabriella walked into the living room where her family was already sitting. It had been two weeks since the incident with Johnny at the race. She looked around the room as she sat down next to Jesse who was smiling at her. "What's going on?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"We have a question we wanted to ask you before we make our final decision." Vince replied walking to the center of the room. "I know that you have met Leon already and we were wondering if it would be okay if he lived with us for a little while."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "So you brought me here to a family meeting to ask if one of your friends could move in?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay what? Let's be more specific."

"I don't care. No one ever asked me if _you _could move in, no one asked if Jesse could. Letty…well I don't mind her so it's okay that she lives here."

"Hey!" Jesse yelled.

"He can live here, I am not giving up my room though."

"No one said you had to."

"And no one is staying in Dom's or my fathers."

The room was silent. "We would never do that Gab." Mia chimed in. "He is taking the room downstairs across from Jesse."

Gabriella nodded her head at them. "Can I go now?"

"We have one more thing." Vince held is hand in the air stopping her. "Sit down please."

"What is it?" she asked sitting back down next to Jesse who still had a smile on his face. "You are really weird."

He began to laugh as he turned away from her. "So, Friday…"

"You guys don't have to do anything." She cut in.

"Will you shut up!?" Vince yelled with a groan. "Jesus we are trying to talk to you about it."

Jesse began to laugh. "I am taking you tomorrow to get your license and Gabriella you better pass it. All those lessons have got to pay off."

"Okay…" She looked around the room at everyone.

"And on Friday, you aren't going to school since its senior skip day, and we are taking you to pick out a car."

"WHAT?" She screamed shooting up from the couch.

"And you will no longer be grounded that day." Vince smirked at her. She jumped up in the air running towards him wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"Are you serious?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Yes." He laughed hugging her back.

"One thing!" Mia yelled over the excitement. "No racing, no getting tickets, you are not driving after ten pm…"

"What about Johnny?" Gabriella asked as Vince set her back down on the ground.

Vince sighed as he walked away from her. "You are allowed to date Johnny, but all the rules we just stated still apply to that too. You aren't going out late with him, there will be no racing. So help me god Gabriella, I will kill you if you pull any of that shit you pulled with him again."

"It won't happen!" She squealed wrapping her arms around Mia's neck. "Thank you!"

"I got some sick decals waiting for you, so all we have to do is go pick out the car and you will be good to go." Letty walked over to her putting her arms around her neck.

"Okay, so we have some work we need to do today. Everyone we are leaving in five minutes." Vince walked away. Everyone groaned as they got off the couch except for Jesse. He waited for everyone to leave.

"So you finally going to talk to me?" Gabriella asked.

"I haven't really known what to say…"

"You don't know what to say but two times that I saw you you were able to throw me up against something and kiss me? That seems a little bit odd."

"You mean so much to me…"

"And you to me."

"But?"

"I am dating Johnny. I have always been dating Johnny. You can't just come in here or in my room and kiss me and expect me to fall head over heels for you."

He nodded his head but remained silent. "You are one of my best friends, please don't do this."

"I am going to walk away." Jesse told her.

"Jesse, don't do this!" She begged but he was already in the kitchen. She sighed as she fell back on the couch putting her face in her hands.

"So, was I supposed to hear that?" Letty walked into the room.

* * *

_Gabriella walked outside where Vince was waiting by his car. "You alright? I heard a scream." He smirked._

"_You better be glad I can hardly move my finger but I would be hitting you right now." She threatened. He began to laugh._

"_Get in the car Gabriella." He pointed to the driver's side. "We are going to learn to drive today."_

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

"_No, I'm not." He climbed into the passenger's side. "Okay, so basics."_

"_Can I tell you what I know first?"_

_He nodded his head. "So this right here is the clutch…" She pushed it in. "This is the break, and this is the gas. I use my left foot just for the clutch and my right for the gas and break. To start the car I need my foot on the break and the clutch. To move, I release the clutch with my foot still on the break." She smiled at him. "And right about this time was when you jerked Johnny out of the car and punched him in his face."_

_Vince began laughing as he leaned his head back against the seat. "Well that was pretty good. I guess we can move on then."_

_Gabriella climbed back into the car the next day and started it waiting on Vince to climb in. "You ready to drive today?" He asked immediately putting his seatbelt on._

"_I guess so."_

"_You guess so? Really?"_

"_Yes Vince, I am ready."_

"_Ok, that's what I want to hear. Now put the car in first gear and let off the break." Gabriella nodded her head. "Easy…"_

_Gabriella took a deep breath as she let off the break. The car began to go forward. "Gently press the gas down…"_

_She put her foot down on the gas as the car shot forward. "GENTLY!" Vince yelled grabbing a hold of the handle above his head. Gabriella bowed her head looking up at him. She was trying not to laugh as she looked over at him. He looked scared to death. She muffled a laugh._

"_Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Let's try again." He breathed._

* * *

"_It's been a week Gabby, it's time to take this on the road. Are you ready?" Vince asked._

"_Maybe you should grab a helmet." Gabriella teased. _

_He stopped in his steps and glared at her. "Get in the car!"_

_She smirked as she climbed into the car with him following. He put his seatbelt on pulling it tight before turning to her. "Cut the car on and ease out on the street."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_No! Now start the car." Gabriella laughed as she started the car and eased out on to the street. She pressed the gas down gently as she put the car in gear. "Okay good, now ease out on the street. Look both ways before doing so and then press the gas a little harder."_

_She nodded her head as she moved to the end of the driveway looking both ways before pulling out. She took a deep breath in. "Ok put it in second gear. You feel it change in your feet. That's how you know you need to change gears."_

"_Got it." She put both hands on the wheel and waited for the feeling before changing gears again._

"_There is a stop sign up here."_

_She nodded her head as she put her foot on the break, they jolted forward. She pressed the gas to move forward as the car jolted forward again. "Okay stop!" He yelled. "Easy…Gab…" She kept hitting the break then the gas. "Gab…stop…press…STOP!" She slammed on the breaks causing the car to stop. _

"_You are literally going to be the death of me." He breathed._

"_Me?" She yelled. "You are the one yelling at me."_

"_We have been going at this for a week now!"_

"_SO?"_

"_Start the car!"_

"_You start it!" She opened the door and climbed out. _

"_Get back in, are you crazy?"_

"_You stop yelling at me!"_

"_You are yelling at me!"_

"_Because you are yelling at me first!"_

_They stood there in the middle of the street glaring at each other. "Please get back in the car." He replied calmly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

"_Fine." She replied walking back over to the driver's side and climbing._

"_God please help me!" He begged up to the sky._

* * *

Gabriella just stood there staring up at Letty.

"I mean I didn't hear the whole thing but enough I guess."

"Letty…" Gabriella started. "Jesse kissed me a couple of weeks ago in the kitchen. It caught me off guard and it happened one more time in my bedroom. But that was it. He wouldn't talk to me about it."

"I wonder why all of the sudden?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I think I really hurt his feelings but I don't know what to do. I love that boy I really do, but I love Johnny too."

"Do you?"

Gabriella didn't respond. "Do you think maybe your mind is clouded right now?"

"We cant be together Let, Dom wouldn't allow it."

"Dom isn't here Gab."

"I don't know what to do."

"Let's just let him cool off, you think about getting your license. Was that what you were thinking about?"

"Yeah, I am just trying to remember what Vince taught me."

"You are going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. It's not like Jess is going anywhere, he lives here."

Gabriella began to laugh. "You're right, I'm okay. Just a lot to take in right now."

* * *

Senior skip day, the only day a year it's okay for anyone to skip school. It was also Gabriella's seventeenth birthday. She woke up to the sound of whispering in her room. She squinted as the sun hit her in the face. "What the…."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gabby, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang off key. Very off key.

"What time is it?" She groaned turning over.

"It's eight." Mia squealed. "Get up!"

"Why? Let me sleep!" Gabriella grabbed the pillow and threw it on top of her head.

"No!" Vince yelled. "There are presents and cake."

"At eight in the morning? You really want me to eat cake?"

"Get up!" Vince kicked her bed. "Or we won't go car shopping today."

"That's not fair." She groaned leaning up. "I actually get to sleep in and you won't let me."

"Nope." Mia smiled. "You have ten minutes. Get up and get ready. We will be downstairs."

"Mia!" Gabriella yelled throwing her body backwards. She heard laughter as everyone shuffled out of her room, she heard the door shut as she opened her eyes. Jesse was remaining. "Hey…" she whispered sitting up.

"Happy birthday."

"You talking to me?"

He nodded his head walking over to her bed and sitting down. "I got you this." He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"Should I be scared?"

He smiled at her shaking his head. She took the box from him and opened it. "Jesse…"

"I found it the other day at the garage. I know he would have wanted you to have it."

"It was my moms, he had lost it about three months ago. Where was it?" She pulled the silver chain out and out fell a heart charm. She wiped her face from the tears that fell down.

"That place really needs to be cleaned I'm sure there is a lot of stuff in there that we don't know about. It was in the office."

"Thank you." She whispered. She smiled at him as she leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Gabby!" Vince yelled. She jumped before groaning. "I am going to kill him."

"You better get up before he comes back in here. Besides, you get to get a car today."

"I know!" She smiled. "I just really wish Dom was here."

"I do too." A loud bang came on her door as she closed her eyes throwing her head back.

"Okay, okay!" She yelled. "I'll see you downstairs, thank you for my necklace." She waited for him to leave before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and putting the necklace on. She smiled down at it as she remembered her father. She shook her head of the thought before walking to her closet and grabbing some clothes. Today was the day. She gets to go pick out her very first car. She had gotten her license on the first try thanks to Vince. She remembered everything he had taught her and aced it. It was taken away from her that very same day. She was still grounded so immediately when she came running out of the DMV with it in her hands it was snatched just like that. She made her way downstairs where everyone was waiting for her. She loved birthdays she really did but something about today didn't feel right, her father wasn't there and Dom wasn't there. She felt sad as she looked around the room at her family who were all smiling at her.

"You ready to go?" Mia asked approaching the stairs. Gabriella nodded her head.

"I feel like we are going to be the first and only people at the dealership today." She mumbled walking to the door.

"Good, more time for us." Vince replied. He held the door open as everyone walked.

"What car are we taking?"

"Mine." Letty held her hand up in the air. Gabriella smiled before moving down the steps. She moved around the corner and stopped when she noticed no one was behind her.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked. She was getting annoyed.

"How about we take this one?" Vince pointed to the car beside her. She looked beside her at the Nissan, navy blue sitting there. There was a big bow on it, how she missed it was beyond her.

"What?" She gasped. "What is this?"

"This is your car." Mia smiled.

"But how—when?"

"Dom told us." Vince told her. "Climb on, let's take her for a spin."

"Wait!" Mia held up her finger. "You might need this!" She pulled out Gabriella's license and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered.

"You and Vince go, we can all take turns later."

Gabriella nodded her head before moving over to the driver's side. She took a deep breath as she climbed in. 'You ready for this?" Vince slapped his hands on his legs.

"You are a brave man." She replied with a smile. He looked over at her with a worried look on his face.

"Really? You are going to say that now?"

"I'm just saying." She started the car. "Hang on tight."

* * *

They rode around for a little bit before Gabriella turned her head towards Vince. "Thank you for this V, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, you have been doing good lately. Sticking to the rules, you deserve to have the best day today."

"Can we go somewhere real quick before we go home?"

"You are the driver, it's your decision."

She nodded her head before turning left at the light. She drove a little ways before stopping the car. "I just want to say hey." She replied looking over at him.

"You want me to go with you?"

She nodded her head before climbing out of the car. It had been a month, one whole month since the death of her father. She wouldn't say it had gotten any easier but it was better. Time seemed to fly by when all she wanted it to do was stop. She felt Vince's hand in hers as she realized she hadn't moved from her spot. She felt her feet begin to move as they made their way over to her father's grave. She knelt down in front of the headstone running her fingers over his name.

"Hey Uncle Tony, sorry we haven't been by lately. Everything is good though, the garage is good. Business has been going great….we miss you…a lot. I think about you all the time."

Gabriella bowed her head as she felt Vince's hand playing with her hair. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Thank you for all you did for me and I miss you. I feel you today daddy, I feel you all around me…I just…" She stopped as the tears streamed down her face. Vince's arms were around her with his lips on her head. "I love you."

"Come on sweetheart lets go home." Vince whispered to her. She nodded her head as he picked her up off the ground. "You want to drive?"

She shook her head. "Good cause I have been dying to see what this baby has."

Gabriella began to laugh as she wiped the tears from her face. "You okay?"

"I am now."

**AN: There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it! There is one more chapter before I skip ahead a few months so I hope you guys are enjoying their time without Dom. I don't like it. I miss him! Haha! REVIEW!**


	10. Unstoppable

**AN: this chapter is going to be rated M. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

She felt his hand in hers as she slowly opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her before leaning down and kissing her. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her knees begin to tremble. If he wasn't holding on to her she knew she would fall to the floor. She felt his hand move up the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. She felt her breathing become harder as he lifted her in the air into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She moved her hips on him as she heard him moan. He pulled away from her with a smirk on his face. He was beautiful. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face before bringing him back to her. She kissed him slowly sucking on his bottom lip. He moved her to the wall holding himself up as she began to under his shirt. The buttons didn't seem to matter to her as she quickly jerked the shirt off of his body. She rubbed her hands down his chest as he moved his lips over to her ear. She felt something spike inside of her as he continued to suck. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he ran his hands up her dress but stopped just below her panty line, He pulled away from her looking into her eyes. He was asking for permission. She couldn't think about anything anymore. Nothing was going through her mind. Her world had stopped for that moment. She nodded her head at him as he kissed her again this time his hand sliding farther up her dress. His lips moved to her neck as she arched her neck back. They had begun moving up and down. He lifted her off the wall and moved over to the bed. She was no longer in control of her body. It had a mind of its own. She felt the softness of the bed as he gently laid her back never breaking apart. She began unbuckling his pants as he moved her dress to the top of her head leaning her up and removing it. He threw to the side as she began taking his pants off. Her body was still shaking but she knew he would never hurt her. He moved from her lips to her neck and slowly made his way down her body kissing every inch of her. She trembled as he made his way down her stomach. He intertwined his fingers in hers as he disappeared causing her to gasp out for air. The feeling was overwhelming. She had never felt something like this before. She closed her eyes as her body arched up. She squeezed his hands as the feeling built up. Then it stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around. His head appeared back up to her with a smile on his face. She looked at him with a confused look but that moment passed quickly when he began kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around his body as he slowly and gently slid into her. She felt a sharp pain but in a second was overcome with pleasure. He moved up and down, in and out as she closed her eyes again. Her body receiving every bit of the pleasure that was happening to her. She felt her body build and build. She tightened her grip on the sheets of the bed but her hands immediately moved to his back as her nails dug into his skin, scraping down. His moans were coming from his mouth just as hers was too. It was coming, the pleasure was building and building. She felt her body begin to shake. "Oh Jesse!"

* * *

Gabriella shot up out of the bed covered in sweat. She looked around the room, it was her room and she was alone. She put her hand to her chest to calm her heart beat. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She looked over at the clock, it read four fifteen. Damn it was late. She was so tired. Graduation was in two days and she had been racking her brain over exams all week. She needed to sleep. Why was she dreaming about Jesse? Better yet why was she dreaming about _that _with Jesse? She shook her head at the thought as she laid back down. Her heart was still beating so fast. She knew she wasn't going to be sleeping anymore that night so she decided to get up and go downstairs. She heard noises from the kitchen as she slowly made her way there. "Hey!" she yelled knowing it was Vince. He jumped slamming the refrigerator door close.

"Are you serious?" He yelled at her.

"Shhhh! People are sleeping."

"Why are you awake?"

"I just woke up, I don't know I couldn't sleep." She lied. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep either. You nervous about graduation or something?"

"No, I just had a weird dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." She quickly responded. She moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed a water out. "I have a question since you are here…"

"Let me sit down for this one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "There is a party this weekend for graduation and I was invited. Can I go?"

"What kind of party?"

"I don't know, I just know it's a bunch of people from school going."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Vince…."

"Will there?"

"I have no idea, I was just invited. I'm not the one putting it on."

"Let me talk to your sister."

Gabriella remained silent. "I am going to say yes right now but it's her decision."

"You two are like a married couple. Go ask your mother." She took the water and walked away.

"That is not a good way to start Gabby!" He yelled after her.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She cut on the TV and stared up at Vince as he walked in there with her.

"So you not going to try to go back to sleep?"

"No, there is no point."

"I am going to see Dom tomorrow, anything you want me to tell him?"

"No, I wrote him a letter yesterday."

"You miss him?"

She nodded her head as she stared at the TV. "He missed my birthday and is missing my graduation. Lord only knows how many more birthdays he is going to miss and how many important events he is going to miss. I miss him so much right now, I really do. I feel like I will start to forget him you know?"

"You think you will?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know anymore Vince. I really don't."

* * *

It was Thursday, graduation day. Gabriella stood in front of her mirror with her cap and gown on. She took in a deep breath as she heard a soft tap on her door. Mia appeared in her room all dressed up with her hands behind her back.

"This came in the mail for you yesterday. I was under strict orders to not give it to you until today."

"Dom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to make it special. He is here with you today Gab, so is dad too."

Gabriella nodded her head as she took the letter from her and sat it down on the bed. "I will read it later."

"Vince talked to me about the party. We are going to let you go. You know the curfew Gab, so you better not be late."

"Thank you!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"I can't believe you are graduating today. It seems like yesterday that I was walking across that stage."

"It was only a year ago Mia." Gabriella smiled. "But I am glad it's over with."

"I know you wish Dom was here…"

"He's not Mia and I honestly don't want to think about it right now."

"I know it hurts."

There was a knock at her door. "Hey Gab…" It was Leon. "There is someone here to see you."

Gabriella smiled at him nodding her head.

"Thank you, I will be right down."

"Congrats today, on graduating, I wish I could be there."

"Oh you have to be at the garage today?"

"Yeah, I told everyone I would cover them while they were gone."

"That was nice of you. Thank you for that." She smiled at him again. "I will be right back." She walked passed him down the stairs to the door. "Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Gabriella nodded her head as she walked outside closing the door behind her. "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Jake broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Brianna remained silent. "Brianna what is it?"

"He caught me with someone else."

"What the hell Brianna? I thought you really liked him. What happened?"

"I don't know, we were just at a party."

"When?"

"When you were grounded."

Gabriella shook her head. "Well everything is going to be okay. You know I am going to be here for you. Johnny, I don't know…"

"Gabriella…." Brianna stopped. "I kissed Johnny."

* * *

Her heart stopped. She literally felt her heart stop beating as she stumbled back towards the door.

"Please…" Brianna begged walking towards her friend. Gabriella held her hand up stopping her.

"Go." She gasped. "Get out of my sight."

"Gab…"

"NO!" She screamed. "You can leave now." She turned around and fumbled with the door until she finally got it open. She closed it behind her as she slid down it hiding her face as everyone walked into the living room.

"Gab, we need to go…" Mia stopped in her steps as she saw her sister on the floor. "Gabby? What is it?"

Gabriella lifted her head as the tears streamed down her face. Her hands were trembling as she spoke. "Brianna came by to tell me that Jake broke up with her…"

"Oh Gab, it's okay…" Mia knelt down.

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "She kissed Johnny."

The room was silent. "You were right, you were all right. I just couldn't see it."

"No…" Mia went to say something but like everyone else she was lost for words.

"We need to go. We are going to be late. Let me fix my makeup and then we can go." She lifted herself off of the floor and hurried upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her as she closed her eyes. Her chest hurt. Her stomach hurt. She felt as if someone just punched her. She took in a deep breath as she shook her head. "Get it together Gab, get it together!" She moved over to her mirror and began fixing her face trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She took a deep breath when she heard her door open and close. "I'm coming just give me a second."

"We don't have to leave for another five minutes Gab." Vince walked over to her. "Take your time, get it together."

She shook her head. "Go ahead and say it…"

"No."

"I was so stupid Vince, I was so dumb to believe that he really wanted to be with me."

'You aren't stupid Gab."

"Just say it, go ahead. I know you want to."

"You want to know what I want to do?"

She nodded her head. "I want to rip his head of his shoulders. I want to watch him suffer in so much pain. I am fuming right now that I can't see straight. You do not deserve this."

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to go to graduation and you are going to pretend that nothing is wrong. You are going to hold your head high. They do not win Gab. You don't let this bother you. I promise you they both will get theirs."

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have."

"You deserve the whole world Gab and I promise one day you are going to have it." He kissed the top of her head as she squeezed him tight.

* * *

The car ride was silent as they rode to the school. No one really knew what to say. Gabriella stared out the window the entire time. She felt someone grab her hand as she looked over at Jesse with a soft smile. The car parked as she watched everyone go into the school with smiles on their faces. She didn't want to smile. She didn't even know if she could force a smile. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of the back of the Nissan walking over to Letty putting her arm around her waist.

"You want me to kill him?" She whispered. Gabriella gave a little laugh before shaking her head.

"Okay, we are going to go take our seats. You going to be okay?" Vince asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I will be fine."

"We'll see you out there," Mia hugged her. She smiled at everyone as she made her way towards the auditorium where all the graduates were meeting.

"Hey Gabby…" A girl passed waving with a smile. She smiled at her. She felt the numbness take over. She straightened her gown out as she took a deep breath. This was it. She had to be strong. She walked into the room and looked around.

"Okay, everyone I need you to take your place in line. The ceremony is about to start." One of the teachers announced. Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked towards the line. T. All three of them had the same letter last name. She rolled her eyes. Fantastic!

"Gabby!" Johnny ran up to her. Her heart stopped. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she moved away from him. "Gabriella what is it?"

"I talked to Brianna." She crossed her arms over her chest. He didn't respond to her. "Get in line Johnny, we have to go out."

"Gab…"

"Go."

The line began to move as the music started. She gave a soft smile to herself. She was brave. She gave herself that. She let her hands fall to her side as she walked out into the arena area. She just went with the motions of the ceremony. She didn't really want to be there anymore. She put her hand in her pocket of her gown and pulled out the letter Dom wrote her. She stared down at it before ripping it open.

_Gabriella,_

_Its moments like these that I wish more than anything that I could see you. I wish I could see you walking across that stage receiving your diploma knowing all the things you accomplished in the last four years. You are so smart and I am so proud to be able to call you my sister. Vince tells me things have been going good with you. You got your license. I definitely wish I could be there to see that especially with Vince teaching you. I hope you like the car, I remember you telling me you wanted one like that….Oh Gab, I miss you so much. I love you with all of my heart. Know that I am always here for you no matter where I am. Today is for you Gab, so lift it up. Go hard. I love you and I will see you soon._

_Dom._

Gabriella folded the letter up and putting it back in her pocket before wiping her face of the fallen tears. She looked beside her as Johnny stared at her. She shook her head as Brianna looked her way too. They were sitting right next to each other. She took a deep breath as she her line stood up from their seats and made their way towards the stage. "Dom…" She whispered. She closed her eyes. _"Gabriella Antonia Toretto."_ She heard the screams of her family as she walked across the stage like a zombie. She faked a smile as she shook her principal's hand. She walked down the steps with her diploma in her hand and towards her seat. It was almost over. She felt someone touching her as she looked up. Johnny was sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" She snarled.

"We need to talk." He replied turning towards her.

"No _we_ don't."

"Gab, if you will just listen to me for second."

"Did you kiss her Johnny? Did you?"

He didn't respond. "That's what I thought." She turned away from him, "Leave me alone please."

"I never meant to hurt you. You meant the world to me."

"I really doubt that."

"I love you."

"_I give you the class of two thousand and eight."_ The entire class stood up as cheers field the place. Gabriella just stared at Johnny who had pleading eyes. She didn't know what to say, she really didn't. He said he loved her, but did he really? She turned away from him as the ceremony ended.

"Come to the party tonight Gab, please. So we can talk."

"I need to find my family." She walked away from him as she rushed through the crowd spotting Mia. She ran towards her wrapping her arms around her neck nearly knocking her down to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the embrace of her sister. There was one thing for certain her family was always going to be there for her. They would never leave her. She knew that and that's what gave her peace.

* * *

She sat on her bed with her hands in her lap as she looked at the dress hanging on the door. It was her party dress her and Mia picked out. She was deciding whether to go to the party or not. She knew both Brianna and Johnny were going. She stood up taking a deep breath and grabbing the dress of the door. She quickly changed fixing her makeup and moving towards the door.

"You going?" Mia asked looking up at her.

"Yeah." She replied softly. "I will be home at midnight."

She nodded her head. "Be careful please." Gabriella moved to the door, down the steps and into her car. She sped all the way there. She knew everyone was already going to be there it was nine thirty. She parked her car across the street and rushed over to the house. The music was loud and there were people everywhere. She smiled as she passed a few people she knew.

"Hey Gab…"

"Hey have you seen Johnny?" Gabriella asked.

"He's inside." Gabriella gave a smile before going into the house. It was packed with people drinking and dancing. She moved towards the kitchen as she looked around the room. She knew she needed to talk to him. She _wanted_ to talk to him. She smiled at a few people as she pushed her way through to the kitchen and stopped. He was outside…with Brianna. He put his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his arms. Gabriella clenched her fist as her stomach fell.

"Gabriella!" Johnny yelled releasing Brianna and running towards her. She was shoving her way through the crowd as she heard him screaming her name. She swung the door open and ran towards her car. "Gabriella!" He yelled again. She quickly climbed into her car and sped away before he could make it to her.

"You are stupid!" She yelled hitting the steering wheel. "You are so stupid!" She stopped at the red-light looking down the street. It was Kingston Alley. Street race alley is what they call it. She wiped her face as she stared down the street. The light turned green as she turned down the alley towards the warehouse. She parked her car looking around at everyone. She didn't fit in but she didn't care.

"What can I do for you? Are you lost?" He was short with brown hair. He smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"I want in." She replied.

"In what?" He laughed.

"The race jackass. I want in the race."

"You sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, so can I get in or not?"

"Its two grand down." He replied. "Do you have two grand?"

She walked away from him as she approached her car pulling an envelope from underneath her seat. She had some money from her father's death hidden in her car for emergencies. She grabbed it and walked back. "Will this do?" She retorted. He took the money from her and counted it.

"Yep." He smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I guess not."

"Are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah, you will be racing two other people. Winner takes all. You know the rules?"

"No bumping, no swerving. Winning is winning." She rolled her eyes.

"You done this before?"

"No." She walked away from him as she climbed back into her car. She moved it to the starting line looking down the line at the other racers. She was the only girl. She heard them revving their engines as she shook her head. She stared straight ahead as she closed her eyes.

"_Gabriella, racing is about becoming one with your car. Don't get cocky." _

Gabriella opened her eyes as the flag was being raised. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and looked beside her. This was ridiculous. What was she doing? "GO!" She slammed her foot down on the gas moving it into second gear. Her speed climbed. She shifted into third looking beside her. She was neck and neck with the Honda beside her. She shifted one last time never letting off the gas. She looked ahead of her as her car inched forward. The finish line was coming up. She closed her eyes as the car crossed it. "Yes!" She yelled. She had won. Her first race ever and she won. She couldn't release the steering wheel as she breathed in and out gasping for air. Her car was surrounded by people cheering for her. Her car down swung open to the same brown haired guy.

"You have got to be kidding me." He replied lifting her out of the car. "Here you go!" He handed her six thousand dollars. "Congrats. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen." She breathed. He began to laugh.

"Right."

* * *

Her hands were still trembling as she approached her house. She had hid the money underneath her seat before even driving home. She couldn't be caught with it. They would kill her. She looked at the clock on the radio. _Twelve o'five._ She sighed knowing they were waiting up for her. She cut the car off and slowly walked up the steps. The lights were still on. The door swung open to a very pissed off Vince.

"I am only five minutes late." She replied before he could say anything.

"Johnny called." He replied. "He was checking to see if you came home."

She didn't respond. "Did you go to the party Gabriella?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Don't you dare lie to my face."

"I did go I promise. I walked in, I saw Johnny and Brianna together so I freaked and I ran. I have just been driving around, I promise. I didn't want to come home. I wanted to think."

"Why are you late?"

"I was just driving, I was across town. I'm sorry but its only five minutes. I didn't do anything, I just drove."

"Go to bed Gabriella, its late."

"Vince!" She yelled. "I couldn't stay there okay."

"Your hands are shaking and you are sweating. When you are done lying to me, then we can talk."

"I'm not lying."

"Go to bed!" He pointed to the stairs. She nodded her head at him as she slowly moved to the stairs and up to her room. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. A smile crept across her face. She had won tonight. She was afraid anymore. It felt good. The adrenaline she was feeling, it felt good. She felt like she was unstoppable.

**AN: Unstoppable huh? Hmm we shall see! Well heres another one for you! I hope you liked it! I know there are some questions going through your mind. What about the kiss between Jesse? It was the same thing. Johnny doesn't know that, only she and Letty know so she is not going to bring it up. Also more of that drama will come up. I am skipping forward a year in the next chapter to get things moving along. REVIEW!**


	11. Stubborn

An:Thank you fornall the reviews on the last chapter! I hope im not disappointingyou guys! Let me know what you think!

One Year Later…

It had been a year since Gabriella's life was turned upside down. She had watched her father burned to death in his car that was rebuilt by Dom and the rest of the team. She also watched her only brother be taken away by the court and sentenced ten years in prison. Her life stopped that year. She didn't really care about anything after that point. Dom missed her seventeenth birthday and her graduation from high school. She felt her world crashing around her but she wasn't going to let anyone see her break down. Her boyfriend…ex boyfriend kissed her best friend. It was unforgiveable. She sat at the diner eating her sandwich staring out at her car. Since the beginning of the year she was allowed to work at the diner instead of the garage. She liked it better since she didn't have someone watching her every move. She was alone here and she liked it that way. The sound of an engine caught her attention knocking her out of her trance. She stood up quickly just as a family friend, Hector walked in.

"Hey Hector!" Gabriella smiled.

"Me and you need to talk." He replied sitting down at the bar.

"Can I get you anything first?"

"Just a coke."

"Coming right up…" Gabriella moved away from him. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"How long has it been going on Gab?"

"What are you talking about?"

He slammed his hand down on the counter. "I have known Dom for a very long time now. Me and him, we go way back. I saw you at Harry's the other day, so it made me wonder why you were there. Maybe for Vince or Jess, but then I've been hearing about a teenage girl giving the guys a run for their money. So I went down there on Tuesday and what do I find? You. Racing. Now would you like to explain or would you like me to call Vince and you can explain it to him?"

Gabriella just stared at him. She thought she was being careful. She wasn't racing on weekends in fear that someone she knew would see her, she even went out of the way to go down to San Fran to race. No one knew her name. She wasn't giving that out. She wasn't stupid. She continued to look at him as he sipped on his coke.

"What do you want me to say Hector?" She finally asked.

"Is it you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"What the hell are you thinking? You are just seventeen years old."

"I did it once last year, it was right after graduation. I was so angry, I wasn't thinking. Then I won. I beat two guys Hector and it felt good."

"You need to stop."

"I'm good Hector. I am really good. I haven't lost yet."

"You are racing with a bunch of little kids, what happens when you find someone who doesn't like to lose Gab? What are you going to do then when he puts you in the wall?"

"You can't touch someone those are the rules."

"The rules?" He yelled. "No one gives a shit about the rules Gab. You are going to get yourself killed. The street racing life isn't for you, so you need to stop."

"This is something that I can do for me okay. I can be free doing this. I don't have anyone down my back or yelling at me for a change. Please do not take this from me. It's all I have left of myself. Nothing has happened and I have been really careful."

"Gabriella…" He had a warning tone in his voice.

"Please." She begged.

"Give it up or the next time you see me I will have Vince with me." He slammed down the money before walking away. She sighed as she jerked the coke can off the counter and threw it into the trashcan. She was in deep trouble if she didn't stop racing. There was something that had to be done. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Franko, Tenemos un problema. Necesito que me ayudes."

* * *

The sun began to go down as Gabriella began closing up the diner. She looked behind her as she heard a motorcycle approach. She smiled and waved before bringing the door down.

"What's up? You kind of had the worried on the phone." Franko walked up. Franko was the guy who first saw her racing last year. He was the one who didn't think she could race. He was the only one who knew who she really was. She smiled at him.

"It's Hector. He saw me at Harry's last week then heard about me racing across town."

"Hey you are becoming famous."

"Focus please."

"So what if someone saw you?"

"I will be murdered, dead. Cold blood killing. They would never find my body."

"So what are you going to quit?"

"No, I don't want to but he is threatening to tell Vince."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's lay low for a couple of weeks, let him think that I stopped. Then I will start again. Maybe San Diego. Not the same places though."

He nodded his head. "So do you have a secret admirer?" He pointed to her car. There were flowers on her car. She shrugged her shoulders walking over to it. "Well hey let me know when you want to start back up. I need to head back. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Franko." She replied not taking her eyes off the flowers. She removed them from the window. There wasn't a note or anything, just the flowers. She shook her head as she removed them and threw them in the seat next to her. She started the car and spun the tires out of the parking lot. She arrived home just as everyone else was getting home from the garage.

"Leon, my car sounds weird. Will you look at it for me?" She replied shutting the car door behind her. She opened the hood. "It's just making a ringing sound."

"What did you do to it?" He asked walking over to her.

"I didn't do anything." She defended herself.

"Start it up for me." She nodded her head moving back over to the car and starting it. "Ok I see the problem. It's your fuel line, you need to bring it by the garage tomorrow."

"How long is it going to take for it to be fixed?"

"Well hopefully we won't be super busy tomorrow and I can work on all day and it will be done by tomorrow night."

"Thanks Leon!" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa what is going on here?" Vince asked walking over to them. "There will be none of that."

Gabriella laughed punching him in the stomach. "You wish." She replied walking away.

"That really hurt!" Vince yelled after her.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Letty asked opening the door.

"I got flowers today. I think they might be from Johnny."

She rolled her eyes. "Was there a note?"

"No, but he knows how much I like lilies."

"Just let it go, he will give up eventually."

Gabriella nodded her head.

* * *

_"Will you just listen to what I have to say?" Johnny was trying to keep up with Gabriella as she walked through the store._

_"Why are you following me? I don't care anymore Johnny."  
"Because I still do. It was one stupid kiss Gab, it hasn't happened again."_

_"Really? So you want to explain why you had your arms wrapped around her at the party?" She stopped in her tracks._

_"She was hurt, she lost everyone that day."_

_"I'm sorry but I don't feel a little bit of remorse for her."_

_"She is your best friend."_

_"Who kissed__** my**__ boyfriend! Really Johnny? Of all people…"_

_"We were drinking, you weren't around anymore. It just happened."_

_"I can't do this anymore…please just leave me alone." She turned to walk away._

_"No!" He grabbed her arm._

_"Stop!" She yelled back at him. He squeezed her arm. "You are hurting me!"_

_"Hey!" Vince was at her side shoving Johnny away. "You need to back up."_

_"We were just talking." Johnny replied._

_"Her screaming out in pain doesn't sound like talking to me, you need to take a walk now." He pointed to the door. Johnny looked over at Gabriella who had turned away from him. She was breathing in and out. Her heart was breaking, but she knew it was for the best._

_"You okay?" Vince had turned back to her._

_"Yeah, he gone?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

"You actually staying in tonight?" Vince asked sipping a beer as he sat on the couch. Gabriella smiled at him as she walked over plopping down beside him.

"You miss me or something?" She smirked.

"Of course not."

"Right."

Gabriella went to say something more but he cell phone went off. She looked down, it was text message from Franko. "_Huge race next week, be there. I got your back."_ She closed the phone and looked over at Vince who was eying her. "Just some party tonight, but I think I am going to stay in."

"Look at miss popular, I'm glad you made time for us common folk."

"I will slap you."

He began to laugh. "I was thinking about grilling tonight, you want some?"

"Yeah, maybe we can watch a movie too."

He nodded his head. "Maybe."

"Hey Gab, can you come here for a second?" Leon appeared around the corner.

"Sure."

She patted Vince on the leg before getting up. "Is it my car?"

"Yep." His voice was monotone.

"Is something else wrong with it?"

"There isn't anything wrong with it, you know I've been around cars pretty much all my life and I know what a car looks like when it's been in one too many races."

Gabriella's heart stopped. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Now would be a very good time that you don't lie to me. I'm not going to tell Vince."

She stood there staring at him. "Are you racing?"

"Yes."

He sighed running his hands through his hair. "Why on earth are you doing that?"

"I am good at it."

"You are seventeen years old."

"I've already got this lecture."

"Do you really think that Vince isn't going to find out about it?"

"No, I don't think he will. I have been careful."

"Gabriella…"

"It's something that I wanted to do Leon. Okay, I did it for me. I am good, I am really good."

"It doesn't matter how good you are Gab."

"Yes it does, my father did it. Dom did it."

"Your father died doing it!" Leon yelled.

She didn't move, she just stared at him. "Please, I am begging you before you get yourself killed, stop racing."

She nodded her head crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't, there is nothing I can say or do that will make you believe me."

"Gabby…"

"Leon, I am fine. I'm done racing."

* * *

Tuesday rolled around the corner. Gabriella stood in her normal spot at the diner as she looked outside. It was a hot day. She was already sweating and it was only ten thirty. Franko had been calling her all night and day, but she had told Leon she was done and she had to keep that. She ignored the phone call as she put her phone to the side. Tire skidding across the dirt caught her attention as she moved from around the counter and outside.

"You can't answer your phone?" Franko asked slamming the car door.

"I've been busy."

"What's going on Gabriella?"

"I can't race anymore; too many people know and are threatening to tell."

"This race tonight is for ten grand."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want this or not?"

"Of course I do, that's a lot of money,"

"Then figure it out Gabriella. I will wait for you tonight, if you don't show then don't worry about racing ever again." He walked away.

"Franko!"

"Call me!"

She scoffed as she walked back into the diner. People were starting to show up for the lunch hour, maybe they could take her mind off the racing thing for a while.

* * *

As she was pulling down the door of the diner her mind wondered to the race. Maybe this could her last race for a while. If she just did one last one then she could be done. She locked the door, it was decided she was going tonight. She pulled out her cell phone dialing Franko's number. "Hey, I'm in."

* * *

She didn't bother going home, she called Mia telling her she was going to the movies with some friends and would be home later. Her hands were shaking, she hadn't been this nervous since the first time she raced. The adrenaline was still there but she wasn't scared anymore. It felt right to her. She put her foot down on the gas speeding through town arriving at the destination. Franko was waiting for her as she pulled into a spot. "Couldn't stay away?"

"It's in my blood what can I say?" She smirked.

"Sorry if I was rude earlier." He smiled at her. She took his hand squeezing it letting him know he was forgiven. "Let's get you ready. Did you bring the money?"

"Yep, it's in the car."

"Okay, so I only know about two of the guys. The other one I don't know too much about."

"Okay, fill me in."

"One is from San Francisco, he is good. I would watch out for him. He is driving a Honda 2000, the second guy is from Los Angeles, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He isn't too good, he just has a lot of money and doesn't know how to spend it so he chooses racing."

"What do you think that third guy is running?"

"There is enough nitrous in there to blow this whole town up, so please please be careful."

"You asked me to race with someone who can kill us all?"

"He's not going to use it unless he knows he is losing. Just give him a run and then at the end, you slam down on that gas like it's the last thing in life for you to do."

She nodded her head. "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't do that, you are going to do fine."

She nodded her head. "You're right."

"Okay, let's go! You prepare yourself, you are going to be fine. You are going to win this."

She nodded her head taking in a deep breath as she walked back over to her car. She climbed in looking around at the crowd. There were people everywhere, a larger number than usual. She looked to the side having to do a double take. It couldn't be. She swore she saw Leon. She shook her head of the thought before starting the car. She took another deep breath as her hands began to shake. NOS. The very thing that could have killed her father. She was scared. She was scared the death. "You can do this." She told herself. She put the car in drive and pulled it to the starting line. She was breathing in and out trying to calm her heart rate. "GO!" It was happening so fast. It was like she couldn't keep up. She hit the gas as the car shot forward. Her heart was racing as she put in it in second, then third. She looked beside her. It was the mysterious guy. She turned her head, the finish line was coming up. She pressed hard on the gas. Things began going in slow motion, what was happening? She felt a jerk as everything began to spin. She hit her head on the window, then her world went black.


	12. Crashing Down

AN: Thank you so muh to everyone who reviewed! No I did not kill her off haha! Let me know what you are thinking! Review!

It was moments like these that Vince wished more than anything that he wasn't the head of this family right now. Phone calls like the one he received wasn't something he ever wanted to hear in his life. He was in his room playing on the guitar when his cell phone began to go off. He thought it was nothing at first, but he knew something was wrong the moment he said hello. Now he was standing at Mia's door not wanting to enter it. Not wanting to knock. His heart was beating as his shaky hands reached up tapping hard on the door. "Mia!"

She swung open the door as his face fell. "Vince? What is it?"

"Its Ella…we need to go."

"Is she okay?"

"Mia we have to go now!" He pulled her arm. "Letty!"

"Vince just tell me what happened?" Mia jerked her arm from him. Letty walked out of her room and stood there as Mia glared at him.

"There's been a wreck, Gab was involved. That's all I that I know right now. Leon called and we need to go to the hospital right now."

"What? What kind of wreck?"

"Mia!" Vince yelled. "Please!" He bowed his head.

"It's bad isn't it?" She whispered.

"We need to go." His voice cracked. She nodded her head as she grabbed Letty's hand. They all moved together down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

He saw it happen right before his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it. His feet were running towards the car before he realized he was moving. "Move!" He screamed shoving people out of the way. He threw open the door just as her body fell forward. "Gabby! Gabby!" He yelled slowly lifting her head back to take off the seatbelt. "Come on baby girl, open your eyes! Call 911, someone call a fucking ambulance."

"It's on its way man." Franko replied with the phone to his ear.

"Come on Gabby," he felt her neck. "Oh thank God!"

"Leon, she okay?" Jesse was holding back the crowd.

"She has a pulse."

"Look man, I didn't know. We were just talking today…" Franko started. Leon shot up grabbing him by his shirt.

"You have two seconds to get the hell out of my face…" Leon snarled. "One!"

"Leon!" Jesse yelled. "She's waking up."

* * *

The gurney fell down from the ambulance onto the asphalt as Hamilton County Hospital. "What do we have?" A nurse rushed over.

"Seventeen year old street racer, speed was about one hundred, she hit the wall a couple of times. Fractured skull, broken arm, her pelvis is fractured, and I think there might be bleeding in her lungs. We lost her twice on the way over here, but she has a pulse right now. Its weak though."

"Okay, get OR three ready, I need a few nurses with me. Do we have a name?"

"Toretto. Gabriella Toretto."

The nurse stopped. "Antonio Toretto's daughter?"

The paramedic nodded his head. "Okay, let's go!"

"Gabriella, my name is Doctor Houston. I am going to be taking real good care of you. I need you just hang on for me okay, just hang in there."

"Daddy…" Gabriella whispered.

* * *

The family arrived at the hospital where they found Leon and Jesse waiting. "Le…" Mia rushed over to him but stopped. Her hands covered her mouth as he saw the blood on his shirt.

"She's alive. Don't freak out, she _is_ alive."

"Is she okay though?" Vince asked.

Leon tilted his head. "I don't think so man."

"What the hell happened?"

"She was racing." Leon told him.

"WHAT?" Vince screamed.

"She has been racing for almost a year now. I just found out last week she promised she would stop…"

"You didn't think this was something to tell me?"

"She promised she was going to stop, I thought she did."

"Where was she?"

"Just off Hudson, I heard about the race and the money tonight so I knew she would try to go that's why I was there. I was too late to stop her though she was already in the line."

"Stupid!" Vince yelled.

"Vince!" Mia yelled. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need to go find her."

"I'm sorry." Leon replied. "I am so sorry man."

Vince nodded his head hitting him on the shoulder. "She is going to be okay, okay? Everyone listen to me, she is going to be okay."

* * *

"Toretto?" Doctor Hudson walked into the emergency room waiting area. Mia was the first to shoot up out of the seat.

"She's my sister."

"Come with me please."

"This is my family, can they please come?"

"Just two people please."

Mia nodded her head looking up at Vince. "We will be right back." Vince told everyone before ushering Mia to follow the doctor.

"She is in a serious condition right now, she is stable but she is going to need surgery. She was going about one hundred miles per hour when she hit the wall. We are going to do an MRI on her head, she hit the window a couple of times so we just want to make sure there isn't brain damage or anything like that. You can see her, she is not awake. We need to keep her calmed down right now so we can do the surgery. She has blood in her lungs, one collapsed on us…"

"Is she going to be alright?" Vince asked overwhelmed by all the information being fed to him.

"Her skull is fractured, she has a broken arm, and a broken pelvis. Right now it is touch and go, she is stable right now which is good. We won't know more until twenty four hours have passed."

"Can we stay?" Mia cried.

"Yes, one of you can stay the night with her." The doctor nodded her head. "Her room is right this way." They stopped at the door as Mia grabbed a hold of Vince's hand before they entered into the room. It was dark except for one little light which was around the bed. The monitor hooked up to Gabriella was beeping ever so often. Their eyes fell on the bed where she laid, tubes in her mouth, her eyes closed. Her face had begun to bruise. Vince moved forward as Mia stayed behind him.

"Oh Gabby, what did you do?" He whispered. He bowed his head holding on to her hand giving it a little squeeze.

"She is very lucky to be alive." Doctor Hudson replied. "She can hear you, so just talk to her. She knows you are here. I will let you have some time with her. I will be right outside if you need anything."

Mia nodded her head before walking over to the bed. Tears began streaming down her face.

"She is done, do you hear me? She is done Mia. That car is gone, her license is gone." Vince was trying to be tough but he found it really hard to even breathe right now.

"There is a lot of stuff I think that we don't know about her right now. She has gone through so much and I just think she is trying to find a way to cope with it."

"Gabriella…" Vince sniffed back the tears as he leaned closer towards her face. "You listen to me, you fight this. You do not give up no matter how hard it is. I am not done yelling at you yet, you deserve to be yelled at."

"Vince…" Mia grabbed his arm. He pulled away wiping his face and walking out the door. "Please don't leave me too." She cried holding on to her sister's hand. "I can't lose you too."

* * *

Two days had passed, it was time for Vince to go to Lompoc to visit Dom. The ride was longer than usual. He was alone this time, he knew he needed to do this alone. In federal prison, there were two things you can do during visitation, one meet through the glass, two was sitting down in a room. There was no touching, just talking. Vince closed his eyes as he parked the car. He didn't want to get out. He hadn't slept in two days. The doctor said the surgery went well, but Gabriella still wasn't awake yet. They were able to control the bleeding in her lungs, there was no brain damage so far. So why wasn't she awake? Vince sighed as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Who are you hear to see?" An officer approached him.

"Dominic Toretto."

"This way." Vince emptied out his pockets like he always did putting his phone in the bin. You weren't allowed to bring anything in to the visit. "He is waiting for you at the far right table." Vince nodded his head as he walked into the room. He spotted Dom sitting at the table with his back to him. He took in a deep breath as he made his way over. "Hey brother."

"Vince!" They slapped hands together. "How are you?"

Vince nodded his head. "You look like shit." Dom pointed out. Vince let out a laugh as he rubbed his hand over his face. "What's going on?"

"Dom…" Vince forced out. "It's Gabriella."

"She still is giving you a hard time? What is it this time?"

"She was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Vince just stared at his friend. "Vince!"

"She went racing Tuesday night, she was going a hundred miles per hour and someone put her into a wall, she's in the hospital right now."

Dom shot up out of the chair. "Her lung collapsed, she has a fractured skull, a broken arm, and a broken pelvis. She isn't awake. She hasn't woken up yet."

Dom's fists were clenched together as he breathing became heavy. "Sit down!" An officer warned him.

"Dom, sit down please." Vince begged.

"I need to go…" Dom replied pacing back and forth. "I need to be with her."

"You can't Dom; they aren't going to let you out of here."

"NO!" Dom yelled. "I need to go!"

"I said sit down!" The officer was by his side. In one swift movement Dom hit him. Officers surrounded the room grabbing Dom by the arms throwing him up against the wall.

"You let me go! You let me go!" Dom screamed.

"Dom!" Vince yelled.

"I need to go!"

"Your visitation is over." The officer pointed in Vince's face. "You are free to go."

* * *

Dom was pacing back and forth in his cell as he clenched his fists together. His face was red and swollen. He heard the door begin to open as he stopped in his tracks.

"We got more information on your sister. Please sit down and I will read it to you." A man in a suit approached him.

"Is she okay?"

"They did a surgery yesterday, they were able to stop the bleeding in her lungs. They also did a MRI on her brain because she hit her head multiple times on the window. It came back negative. She has normal brain activity. They said she is very lucky to be alive but it's still touch and go. She has not woken up yet."

"Who did this?"

"They don't know. It was a normal street race that night says witnesses. She was racing and one of the cars put her into the wall. He was new to the scene, no one knows who he was."

Dom bowed his head. "I need to see her."

"You can't see her Dom. You are in federal prison. They do not care about your family in here."

He stood up annoyed as he walked over to the wall and punched it. "That is my sister, okay. She is my baby sister."

"I understand."

"I want to know why? You find out why!" He yelled. "Find out who it was and why the hell my seventeen year old sister was street racing in the first place!"

The man nodded his head before turning to leave. "You tell her that I am right here okay, you tell her that too."

"I will Mr. Toretto."

* * *

The whole family was gathered around the bed when the door opened catching them all of guard. "I know that I am not wanted here and that's fine but I had to know if she was okay or not." Johnny walked in with flowers in his hand.

"It's fine." Mia told him. Vince moved aside so he could come in.

"How is she?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet but the doctors say she is healing fine."

"Did you know anything about this?" Vince blurted out.

"No." Johnny shook his head. "I promise I didn't know. I had no idea she was even racing at all."

"She is very good a hiding things." Mia mumbled.

"Do we know who the guy was?"

"No one knows yet." Mia gave a little smile. "Thank you for the flowers, I'm sure she will love them."

"Will you please let me know when she wakes up? I know that she hates me right now, I just…I need to know okay."

"Sure." Mia smiled at him. He nodded his head before leaving the room.

"I am going to go get some air." Jesse replied before moving to the door and letting it slam behind it. Everyone was frustrated. They were all tired as well, it had been four days and there was still no response from Gabriella.

"You think he is telling the truth?" Letty asked.

"He looks horrible. He really did love her didn't he?" Mia bowed her head.

"I think he is telling the truth. She went racing that night of the party when she came home late. That's why she was late." Vince replied.

"Vince that was over a year ago."

"She lied to me. I knew she was lying."

"I want to know who this was. I want to know who decided it was a good idea to put a seventeen year old into a wall." Letty stood up. "I need some air too."

"Let…" Mia called after her.

"Let her go. We are all upset right now Mia."

"I just really want her to wake up." Mia closed her eyes bringing her legs up to her chest. Vince nodded his head as he walked over to the bed, sitting down and grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hand.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes began to flicker as she felt his hand in hers. The pain was horrible. It wasn't like anything she has ever experienced. She squeezed her hand over his as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gabriella!" Vince yelled.

She squinted at the light in her eyes as she moved her hand in his. Her throat was burning from the tube, she began feeling for it and trying to take it out.

"No, no. Mia go get someone!" Vince yelled grabbing Gabriella's hand and holding it down. "They are coming okay, they are going to remove it."

"Okay, calm down. Let me look at you!" Doctor Hudson came rushing in. Mia had her hand over her mouth as she tears of joy streamed down. "Take a deep breath in…" Mia grabbed one of her hands as Vince grabbed the other. "Here we go, it's just going to be a tiny pull….got it. Got it." She removed the tube as Gabriella began to cough. "Let me look at you." She began messing around poking and jabbing Gabriella before finally letting her rest. "You look okay right now. Its good to have you back. I am going to go get your charts I will be right back."

"Oh Gabby!" Mia hugged her sister.

"Welcome back."

Gabriella looked over at Vince with huge eyes. "You hurting?"

"Jake." She groaned. "Jake."


End file.
